Silent Wish
by AceShadow
Summary: Timmy was beginning to believe that snatching a relationship with Trixie was hopeless, a mere dream that would never become reality. But when an unforeseen threat arises, the two will find themselves travelling down a path none of them could have ever imagined. Whilst on their journey, they will learn to work together, changing their very beings and even their relationship forever.
1. Prologue

_A/N: So this story/ idea has been in my mind for quite sometime, and I finally decided to write it. This will my my first FOP fanfiction, so enjoy!_

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Fairly OddParents_

* * *

**_Prologue_**

The countless stars up above lit up the night sky, producing a spectacular view that was capable of captivating even the most inattentive of people. An absolute stillness and reticence encircles a large estate, leaving one of its residents, a young Asian girl, free to explore the deep depths of her own self-consciousness.

Dangers beyond anyone's wildest imagination were just over the horizon, and with reports coming from_ both_ realms, it was apparent that it was only a matter of time before their worst fears came into fruition. The only thing they could do now was wait and prepare for the coming storm, hoping that everything they had grown to love and care for wouldn't vanish in an instant.

But the dire situation that was unmasking itself still didn't inhibit the seventeen year old from enjoying the calm peace that enveloped her, soothing her hyperactive mind.

The girl never got used to being alone in the mansion, and even now she was perplexed on how she had been able to manage. As always, her parents found themselves at work pursuing a distorted illusion on what they believed was the perfect life. They'd lost sight on what really mattered years ago, but really, who could blame them? Though she couldn't have thanked her parents enough for providing the privileged life she had, she just wished that she could tell them that she no longer shared their same materialistic and selfish sentiments.

For years she had deceived herself that this was how things were supposed to be, that she, the most popular girl in Dimmsdale, should be viewed as superior and condescend on those on the lower end of the class totem pole. Surrounding herself with no one but only those who possessed elite status, it was a rule she lived by for quite some time, a rule that was never meant to broken.

If that rule was ever violated, it would most certainly mean being shunned by her crowd, outcast and put on the same level as those they sought to oppress. But lately, those boundaries that maintained the status quot began to mean less to her with each passing day, their very essence being torn down by the girl who once supported its foundation.

Truth be told, she was never the stuck up girl that many had learned to recognize her as.

A little Misguided? Of course, but truly an avaricious human being? No.

She was torn between being the individual she wanted to be, and the one society had chosen for her.

Contemplating these thoughts, she was interrupted by the sensation of someone gently wrapping their arms around her waist, sending chills up her spine. Shivering uncontrollably due to the sensual touch, she closes her eyes.

"Why?" She mutters out, on the verge of crying. The memories ate away at her, weakening her already fragile state. Years of ignoring and sometimes even acts of outright cruelty, and the very person she once refused to acknowledge still cared for her.

He didn't deserve someone as egotistical and narcissistic as her, _no_, he deserved someone better.

Sensing her pain, he embraced his arms more tightly around her, interlocking the two together. The girl's breath was swept from underneath her own feet, her body paralyzed by the affection she was so unfamiliar with.

The young man didn't respond right away, but with the way he held her, he didn't need to. Then, as if giving her an answer without the use of words, he leaned forward and connected his lips with hers.

Filled with complete passion and devotion, the girl realized that this was his answer to her question; the answer to why he'd endured all the pain she'd put him through all these years, and ultimately, the answer to why he still continued to pursue her despite facing overwhelming odds. It was at this moment in time did everything make sense to her, the puzzles and riddles that composed her life joining together to make one complete picture cleared of any obscurities.

_At last, a silent wish had been fulfilled, a wish that could not be corrupted nor erased by any type of magic. It was a wish of the purest forms, a wish not granted by fairies, but by themselves._


	2. Rough Start

A/N: _I seriously forgot to add one important scene in the prologue, so I highly recommend you all read it again to get the intended effect before reading this chapter! (1/18/2014)_

_Anyway, here's the first chapter!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Rough Start**_

"Rise and shine sweetie!"

Timmy was suddenly awakened to what had to be the most obnoxious sound he'd ever exposed his ears to.

He groggily opened his eyes, spotting a pink, purple, and green alarm clock blaring a deafening ring that would drive even the most patient person crazy. Un-amused by his godparents disturbing his slumber, he slowly pulled himself off from his bed, waited for his vision to catch up with him, and eyed Wanda, Cosmos, and Poof with an intense look of burning anger.

"Next time, can you turn into something, I don't know... LESS ANNOYING?!"

"That's the point of alarm clocks Timmy! To annoy the living hell out of you until you wake up!" Cosmos exclaimed, holding his wand up in the air.

Poof nodded his head in total agreement, no doubt expressing the same feelings as his not so bright father. Well, like father like son Timmy supposed.

Sighing, the sixteen year old checked his clock and found that it was exactly 7:00 am, plenty of time for him to arrive at school without being tardy. Though he usually took the bus, he did often find himself waking up late and missing it entirely, with today being one of those days. It took him years to realize that in order to fix this predicament, all he was required to do was to wish himself near or even in his school hidden behind some sort of object, to make his sudden appearance less conspicuous.

Today marked his first completed month of Junior year, and so far, high school was a downright and utter disappointment. He was doing decent in terms of grades, but he couldn't help but feel dreadful at the thought of the monotonous and repetitive teachings passed down to him through the Public Education System. In other words, there was nothing really to look forward to when going to that wretched prison-like compound, aside from the social aspect, if Timmy had much of one to mention.

Sadly, the same aristocratic like structure of elementary school had carried itself through middle school, and even still, all the way to high school. It was absolutely unfair, but Timmy had no power over such establishment, and he didn't dare wish for anything to change it, especially since most of his wishes somehow ended up back firing on him in the end. So for now, it was just an accepted part of his high school life, a silent rule to an unspoken student law.

Dwelling on the same topic, another thought, or rather, person, had come to mind; Trixie Tang, his long time crush and the most popular student at Dimmsdale high. Not much had changed about her except that she had become stunningly more gorgeous and increased her already inflated popularity rating, even going so far as becoming the class president. The very mention of her name would cause his heart to accelerate at a dangerously abnormal rate, and his anxiety levels to rise. She was the girl of his dreams, and he hoped that one day, maybe... nah. He was over-stretching his already thin luck and he knew that Trixie would remain exactly what he thought of her to be.

A girl of his dreams, nothing more, nothing less.

The sad realization was beginning to hit him like a ton of bricks, but even in the face of such adversity, he still found himself trying to get Trixie's attention; both subconsciously and consciously.

Briefly rinsing himself off in the shower, he headed downstairs and hurriedly grabbed whatever he could find for breakfast. He found no one in the kitchen, but that didn't come off as a shocker to him at all. Knowing his parents, they were probably taking a vacation somewhere in the Caribbean, or snowboarding somewhere in the Alps. At this point, he was un-phased on how uncaring his parents acted towards him, but he supposed that's why he had fairy godparents in the first place. Besides, now that he could take care of himself, at least Vicky wasn't around to add more suffering to his already misery-ridden life.

Scavenging only a pair of fruit snacks, he grunted.

_Just another day in the horrendous life of Timmy Turner... I should just make a movie about myself..._

"I wish I was in an UNOCCUPIED stall in the boys bathroom," The pink-hatted teen emphasized the word "unoccupied" partly to avoid any consequence ridden miscommunications, and for fear of witnessing someone relieve their bowels in front of him. Not only would it produce an awkward situation, but it could risk him revealing his godparents, and the last thing he wanted to do was lose the people, or well, fairies, who were keeping him sane.

Upon hearing his command, the three fairies lifted their wands, emitting a golden twinkle that revealed their magical properties. A second later, Timmy poofed into one of the stalls of Dimmsdale high school. He cautiously exited the boxed space, leaving the germ-littered restroom and straight into the indoor school. He lifted up his wrist and glanced at his watch.

_7:16 AM_

Exactly the time he always arrived at school, so no change there. He moved towards his locker, packing whatever he didn't need for his current class. Closing his lock, he was greeted by the sound of two familiar voices.

"Hey Timmy." A.J said, Chester following up with the same phrase.

"Oh hey guys, ready for another miserable day of high school?" Timmy spoke in an overly pessimistic tone.

Chester threw his unneeded items into his locker, taking a sip of bottled water before replying back, "It's not all that bad."

A.J agreed and nodded, "Yeah man, cheer up man, oh look it's Tri-... I mean well if you look at the time! Gotta go!"

Not wanting to get caught in another situation, Chester waved off, following A.J down the hall. Whenever Trixie and Timmy were together, it usually spelled bad news.

"Hey guys where are you-" He trailed off, sighting the familiar Asian girl he was just thinking about moments earlier.

There she was in the flesh, walking as if she was the center of the universe. She dropped the whole pink and white outfit years ago, but she still wore her signature pink hairband, which oddly enough, complimented whatever designer clothing line she was wearing. Her style was simple yet outstanding, enough to make every guy stop dead in their tracks and stare. She was deemed the prettiest girl for a reason, and even then Timmy couldn't describe her with words alone. He ignored much of the protest from his friends, and despite having only a tiny remote chance of landing himself a relationship with her, something other than the girl's superficial looks and popularity attracted him.

Trixie herself didn't show it, but Timmy could sense something that separated her from all the other popular kids, a part of herself that she had kept hidden away from the public eye.

Watching her stroll by, he fought the urge to greet her, but before he knew it, the words slipped right out of his mouth.

"Hey Trixie."

She purposely eyed him, and for a brief second, was about to ignore the buck-toothed boy. It was a natural reflex that she had against anyone who was deemed to uncool by her rich peers. But as she scanned around her, none of the said people were in the proximity.

"Um, Hi Timmy." She responded cautiously, almost expecting someone to come up from behind and slit her throat.

There were a few seconds of dead awkward silence that fell between the two.

First off, Timmy hadn't expected her to reply back, and second, Trixie didn't think she would respond to him either. Neither of them were prepared for an elongated conversation, prolonging the already strange and mainly wordless encounter. That was, until one of Trixie's friends came into the picture, much to her disdain.

"What are you doing with this loser?" A deep snobby voice asked closing in from behind.

Trixie held her breath, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. "Um, nothing!"

Tad smirked, "good, didn't want you to get contaminated by this unpopular nobody."

In response, Timmy rolled his eyes. If that pathetic excuse for an insult was suppose to offend him, it didn't work. He desperately wanted to say something back, but he realized that in this school, freedom of speech was non-existent, and saying anything otherwise to challenge those above him would certainly destroy any shred of dignity he had left. Luckily for him, it was just one kid from the popular crowd, making it much more tolerable to deal with compared to a whole group of them.

The blonde turned his back towards Timmy, almost as to say he was unworthy of his presence. Trixie mirrored the same movement, except she flashed back at the pink-hatted boy with an almost apologetic stare. But this act went completely unnoticed, overshadowed by the mistreatment that was directed toward him.

He watched as two of Dimmsdale's most popular kids walked off, no doubt gossiping about some other poor soul, perhaps even him. He never understood why he put up with this crap, and most of all, he never understood why Trixie was such a nice and understanding girl when alone, but, for lack of a better word, a total snob when she was around any of her stupid little bunch of spoiled friends.

Typical case of good girl caught in the wrong crowd.

Shrugging off his thoughts, he slowly dragged himself to his first class, already suffering the starch sadness that came with being Timmy Turner.

* * *

"So what were you really doing with Timmy huh?

The blue eyed Asian stared back at him, a questionable expression on her face.

"Nothing, I already told you."

Sensing lies hidden behind her words, he was going to interrogate her further, that was, until she strategically changed the topic of conversation.

"So you and Veronica? How's that going?"

Upon hearing the question, he totally forgot about initiating his little investigation all together.

"Oh good, would be better if it was you and-"

Trixie cringed, interrupting him before he was able to even begin pronouncing the final word of his sentence.

"Shut it Tad, if it weren't for your high status and your permanent place on the Cool Kids Council, I'd have ruined you years ago."

Her harsh words stung the privileged teen like a never ending wave of bees. Even though him, Trixie, Chad, and Veronica jointly ran the Cool Kids Club (The CKC), an elite group of popular and rich students, Trixie was considered the first among equals, its president of some sorts. Tad was no fool to her preeminence, and knew a threat from her was not to be taken lightly, but even that didn't deter him from trying to snag a date with her, even if it meant cheating on Veronica.

"Ouch, on your period Trixie?" Was all he managed to mutter out.

"No, but if I was, I'm sure you'd love to get in my panties anyway wouldn't you?" She said back semi-mischievously. Hypnotizing her friend, she backed him up against a wall and produced a seductive stare that would've won over any male.

"Wouldn't you?" She teased, softly biting down on her lower lip. Tad sweated profusely, attempting to cower up against the wall. Unfortunately, or in Tad's case, _fortunately_, he found that there was no more space for him to back up into. Taking a chance, he moved his head forward to meet the girl's lips, but much to his disappointment, found that Trixie had already relinquished her hold on him and backed away.

"You wish you jerk. Oh, and by the way, I don't condone cheating." She brushed him off, secretly cherishing her victory against her loosely titled friend.

She didn't use this tactic often, but it was almost a sure way to get any guy to shut up, and it worked exceptionally well against Tad and his butt buddy, Chad. The Asian girl had learned this sadistic move from her mom, which was perhaps one of the few semi-useful things she'd ever taught her.

However, as exclusive and oppressive as the four were, Tang was perhaps the least stuck up one of her group, especially when taken into account that she herself had become a bit more friendly to the less popular folk. Initially she was questioned about her change of heart, but ultimately convinced her friends that this tactic would help prevent any possible uprisings. **  
**

Now make no mistake, Trixie did have her share of questionable actions, but when compared to her peers, she was a saint.

Leaving a slumped Tad, she marched into her first class of the day, arriving just before the bell rang.

It was Chemistry, and in this class there were about one or two other members of the CKC, which meant that talking to, or even acknowledging those who were not up to her caliber would cause a great deal of controversy amongst the elite of Dimmsdale high. A stupid rule she thought, but one that she had to follow none the less.

She sat in the very front of the class room, very attentive of the teachers every word and instruction. Oddly enough, academics was a top priority in Trixie's life, a huge contrast compared to her crowd of people who either didn't give a rat's ass about their grades due to being set for life, or bribing their teachers to obtain perfect scores.

It sickened her, but it's something that was completely out of her jurisdiction.

Not fully acquainted with her surroundings, she didn't realize that sitting to her right was the very person who feigned for her love and embrace. She briefly glanced at him, a bit surprised that he wasn't smiling at her, waving at her, or doing some other god awful plan to get her attention. Even though she purposely ignored him, she did find his efforts to please her kind of cute. But being under the constant eye of her more privileged peers, engaging in such interaction with him would be social suicide.

So like always, she kept to herself, maintaining the same stuck up image she'd put up for years.

* * *

Timmy was aimlessly staring at the ceiling, already a bit under due to his day kicking off at such a rough start. He was used to the torment, but there was only so much he could take, and after dealing with years of negativity, it was really beginning to take a toll on him.

Brushing everything off, the sound of his Chemistry teachers voice brought him back down into the classroom. Timmy never really bothered to remember his real name, especially since calling him teacher was enough to suffice. Not to mention that this particular teacher had a reputation for being less exciting than a potato.

"...Ok kids today..." he was trying, LITERALLY trying, not to fall asleep at the sound of the man's monotone voice.

"We're going to.." if he was falling asleep earlier, he was practically there by this point.

"Work with partners..." he was about to fall dead on his desk before he realized that his teacher just said _work with partners._

Timmy let out the biggest sigh possible. Knowing his luck, he was going to get the dumbest person in the entire classroom, and that was putting it lightly. For god sake, if that was going to happen, he'd might as well have a rock for a partner.

The teacher began passing out papers to each row, his slow actions mirroring his equally boring voice. Then, slowly but surely, he revealed who each person would partner up with for the duration of the in class assignment.

"Now..." if it's anything Timmy could wish for right now, he'd have begged his fairy godparents to replace this uncharistmatic teacher with a substitute. But, for the sake of himself and those around him, he figured that it really wasn't worth the risk.

"The assignment is split into two parts, you will get one half, and your partner the other. In order to receive full credit both of you must finish before the end of class." he added, nearly sending everyone, including Trixie, adrift into dream world.

"1st and 3rd row, look to your left. They will be your partner." He was about to slam his head into a wall, assuming that he had obtained yet another idiot to work with. Looking to his left, he discovered the person to be...

_Trixie Tang?_

He had barely managed to contain himself at the realization that it was his all-time crush that was, by some act of divine intervention, his partner, and not some brain dead slack off. Through his short attention span and his teachers voice putting him to sleep, Timmy was totally unaware that she was sitting to his left this entire time. Turner was ecstatic, and that was an understatement.

On the opposite side of the spectrum, it didn't bother Trixie much, but she was careful of her judgmental classmates that eyed her the minute they heard that Timmy Turner, a qualified loser, was to be paired up with her. **  
**

Scooting her desk next to Timmy's, she supposed that now was not the time to create a scene.

"Hey Timmy." Trixie sheepishly smiled at her partner.

The sight of her flawless teeth nearly melted the boy away, charmed by her beauty. Despite trying to be as nice as possible, she began to realize that this probably wasn't the smartest move she'd ever done.

_You idiot, now you just made things even worse_

Patient, she took the initiative to snap the boy out of the trance she had unintentionally put him in.

Well, what she thought was patient.

_...SLAM!..._

The pink-hatted teen jerked forward, nearly falling out of his seat as he entered back into the realm known as reality.

"What the hell was that for?!" He snarled.

Trixie rubbed her palms together, trying to rid of the sting that came with slamming her hand hard on his desk. Judging by the silence that now plagued the class room as a result of her actions, she admitted that actually did come out a little louder than she anticipated. Waiting for the class to return back to normal levels of noise, she replied back.

"Pay attention." she glared at him with her striking blue eyes, pointing at the paper that sat in front of him. "Both of our grades on this worksheet are tied remember?"

Timmy tried not to stare at any of her features too long and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh right, sorry about that."

Solemnly shaking her head, the girl immediately began reading the directions on the paper.

"Did you bring your textbook Timmy?" She asked, taking out hers at the same instance.

"Um... No." He stated back, feeling like a fool in front of the Asian girl.

She sighed openly, expressing her slight frustration. Hesitantly, she placed her book in between the two of them.

"Just let me know when you need to turn the page. We've got to finish this before the class ends."

He nodded, wasting no time to take a crack at the problems, that is, if he even had any idea how to do them in the first place.

A couple minutes passed, and Trixie was busy chipping away at her portion of the assignment. Though chemistry wasn't exactly a subject she was very fond of, it was a class she had to get through regardless of her personal opinions about it. She was able to answer a good chunk of the questions on the paper, which asked pretty straight forward questions such as "what are atoms" and other chemistry lingo.

Unfortunately, her love-struck partner wasn't working at the same pace. **  
**

"Um, do you need some help there?" She asked, noticing the fully dumbfounded face Turner was expressing.

He was hesitant to answer her question truthfully, mainly because he didn't want come off as well, an idiot.

"Err... pretty much..." He stuttered out, barely managing to pronounce a coherent sentence. Out of all the people to do this with, it _just had_ to be Trixie Tang.

His crush made what appeared to be a small smile, although it faded away rather quickly.

"What are you having difficulty with?"

Timmy simply lifted up a blank worksheet to get the point across.

"Oh, um... well then." Trixie wasn't quick to judge, but she couldn't stop but wonder _what the hell_ had he been doing this entire time he'd been in class? Surely, even if he was only half paying attention he'd at least be able to define what an atom was! It was in the book's glossary for god sake. Did he wish for his assignments to get done or something?

And why was he staring at his pink pencil, purple calculator, and green eraser like they were going to magically finish his work for him? Wait a second, why did he even have a calculator? They weren't even that far in their lessons yet.

Super Odd.

"You're not serious right?"

"Dead." Timmy answered.

Rolling her eyes, she flipped the text book where she thought was an appropriate place to start him.

Unconsciously leaning over to turn the pages and point where to begin, the girl was rather oblivious to the fact that she was about only 2 inches away from his face. It wasn't until she sensed someone squirming did she catch on.

"Ok Timmy, seriously we need to get this done, so calm the f-" She froze for a second, locking her light blue eyes with his dark blue ones**.** Trixie was stunned for a moment, feeling a strange wide of emotions engulf her consciousness. It was as if something that lingered in her was begging to come out, like a long lost memory wanting to reveal itself...

Images she couldn't recall were flashing in her mind, images of a black and red vortex, and even her dressed as a super hero. Everything was distorted, so she was hardly even able to make out what she was experiencing.

"MISS TANG!"

The sound of the teacher's voice brought Trixie back down to Earth before those memories could even form into something coherent.

Stratled, the partnered pair stared at the teacher, both with wide eyes.

Their usually not so loud Chemistry teacher was practically yelling at the two students.

"If you wish to have some alone time together, I suggest you do it after class!"

This commotion did not go unnoticed, and the two popular students sitting at the back stopped their texting in a heart beat, glaring at Trixie with a sense of disapproval. But the Asian girl quickly caught on, and in an attempt to save her social status, mustered up the persona Timmy was all too familiar with.

"Ew, me with this loser much? Please, he has buck teeth, and who wears pink hats now a days anyway?" She spoke openly in a perky voice for the whole class to hear.

Then, almost as if conditioned through years of experience, the body of students began laughing at the pink-hatted boy. Her fellow comrades in the back smirked in approval, satisfied with her response. But Trixie, on the other hand, was not pleased with her actions. Although it was not unusual for her to feel some sort of guilt when ridiculing a fellow human being, for whatever reason, this time felt more prominent.

It wasn't until she glimpsed at her partner did she fully understand the repercussions of her deeds.

Embarrassed and heartbroken, a shattered Timmy slumps out of his desks and exits out of the classroom, a visible build up of water forming in his eyes. The teacher did absolutely nothing, in fact he probably joined the rest of the class in mocking Timmy. No doubt a pay off from the richer students.

For all these years, he was totally used to Trixie's abuse, but it seemed like this time was the last straw. He'd never let his emotions out in public, but there was a harshness in those words that just stabbed him right in the chest.

His godparents poofed the instant he left the room, having seen everything that just transpired against their god son.

"I wish I was home..."

"You know Timmy, running away from the problem isn't going to help you in the long run."

He remained unresponsive, and it puzzled Wanda how her god son could stay in love with someone who wouldn't give him even so much as a single minute of the day. The pink-haired fairy had many objections against Trixie, in fact, she HATED Trixie for what she stood for. She was spoiled, selfish, and ignorant, all traits she frowned upon. She could've care less about what had happened between her boy and Trixie during the whole Darkness incident, because for all she knew, it could've been a complete act.

Wanda was going to speak again, until she felt Cosmo's hand touch her shoulder, signaling her to give their Timmy some space. Cosmos wasn't exactly the smartest fairy ever, but it didn't take a genius to see that the boy wasn't going to talk.

Exhaling a deep breath of air, the three faries brought up their wands, and poof, he was gone.

* * *

The bell rang, freeing a troubled Trixie to contemplate about her twisted act. All those words she said back there did come out a little harsher than intended, and if it's anything she saw Timmy as, it was anything but a loser. The girl actually admired him in more ways than one, and sometimes she wished she could tell him that. But she was caught in the moment, and ultimately she considered her popularity to be far more important than Timmy's feelings**.**

Walking out of Chemistry, her group of three friends were waiting in front, finishing gossip with the other two CKC members in her class. There was no doubt they were running there mouths about her and Timmy.

"So, I heard you put Turner back into his place again didn't you?" Chad smirked, he absolutely loved seeing those under him in pain, especially Timmy Turner.

"Um, yep, why wouldn't I?"

Tad was too busy making out with Veronica, much to Trixie's disgust, leaving only Chad to answer her question.

He scoffed, "Well, guess there's no problem here then. I mean, we were almost scared that you were getting soft on him!"

"Of course not, why would I towards a loser like him?" She said equally snobbish.

Satisfied with her answer, Chad dropped the subject, and the four walked off with their noses slightly in the air, displaying their superiority over the more common students of Dimmsdale high.

They were the rulers of the school, the Alpha and the Omega, and as long as no one challenged their authority, it would stay that way.


	3. Twisted Hebeas Corpus

A/N: _Wow, seriously guys thanks for all your support, it's really motivated me to keep on going! So anyway, without further delay, here's the next installment. Enjoy._

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Twisted Hebeas Corpus_**

The rather tragic event that had materialized today had induced Timmy into an unprecedented state of sadness, leaving him incapable of any other thinking unless it was about Dimmsdale's most popular girl. Before in the past it was just something he'd shrug aside, but not this time, no, this time he knew it was necessary to take a step back and re-evaluate his relationship with Trixie, if he could hardly call it one.

He did have feelings for her, that much was apparent, but what really buzzed in his mind was did she have any such thoughts for him? Despite the rather pitiful ratio of pleasant memories with her, it was something that couldn't be overlooked. But, in order to properly evaluate this ordeal, he had to view it from all angles.

...Oh, and view it from all angles he did. It didn't take long to recall all the bashful and even heartless acts she'd bestowed upon him, and this only included thinking back to Freshmen year. If he was stroll down memory lane all the way back to kindergarten, the number of times of such actions occurring would be astronomical. Sure she was overall more friendly than she'd been in the past, but she was still overly self-centered.

But not all was doom and gloom for the love-stricken boy, and there were a few ups worthy of mention.

Timmy took pride in knowing a fraction of Trixie's true self, which was not something anyone else could say but him. When he was disguised as the opposite sex, he'd learned that hidden under all that girly-girl skin lay another more secretive personality. Simply put it, she was somewhat of a tomboy, but it wasn't exactly something she could go public with when her rather highly regarded image was at stake. But during the brief time as Timmantha, Trixie had opened up to him, or rather _her,_ enough to make it obvious that she wasn't the shallow girl many commonly thought.

And even after that there were a decent amount of occasions where she had shown some sort of kindness, and at times, even fondness towards him. But whenever that happened, it seemed like all progress he made would be reset by some magical force. Timmy rued the day that Jorgan Von Strangle violated his own rules and wiped Trixie's memory clean of any of the events that took place during his struggle with the Darkness. Even though they were only kids at the time, the emotions they felt on that day were real, and his assumptions were only proven to be true when he consolidated Cupid about the incident. It upset Timmy, but there was nothing he could do about.

There was no way to reverse the process, no matter how much he wanted to.

He felt as if the powers of the universe were constantly at work against him, ensuring that there was not even a single shred of chance of them being together.

It was a hopeless situation, for an equally hopeless boy.

He just had to accept that no act of heroism, no amount of honesty, absolutely _nothing_, would win Trixie over.

* * *

"...And that's when I told the loser to back the hell off! Can you believe that stupid nerd try to get at my girl, Veronica?!"

Here she was, listening to a rambling Tad gossip to their group about the stupidest things she'd ever heard in her life. Oh, and if that was enough, she was even more appalled at the sight of her 'best-friend' practically eating his neck. No doubt she would need therapy after this.

They were situated in a secluded area in the high school halls that were reserved for their kind, and were guarded by an organization of hired students known as the "Ministry of Popular Security" or simply referred to as "The MPS". While it did do what it's name implied, it also served as the secret police of the Cool Kids Club, and acted on orders only issued by those in charge. They were the ones that carried out the will of the popular, and any opposition or hints of rebellion were quickly subdued by them. It was a subtle yet frightening reminder to the students of Dimmsdale high that all power was concentrated into the hands of a few, and that they themselves were under their direct control.

Pondering about her life, Trixie sighed. It was nutrition break, and listening to the trio talk was equivalent to that of watching paint dry, except in this case, she figured that even watching paint dry would provide more entertainment. Trixie was bored like no tomorrow, but she really didn't have much say in the matter. They were doing _exactly_ what was expected of the popular, and any objections or questions that even hinted at undermining the system would cast anyone down a path they wish they'd never taken, and Trixie was no exception.

Responding to her friends with uncaring nods and one worded phrases, she couldn't help but notice Chester, A.J, Sanjay, and Elmer, all huddling around in a tight group on the other side of their guards. It was Timmy's friends, and by the looks of it, something was seriously up. Curiosity ran through the girl's veins in an instant, making her act almost on impulse.

"Hey guys, I'm going to to the, erm... bathroom." She muttered out, shyly smiling at her three other friends.

Too caught up in gossiping, all three of them waved her off, allowing her to leave the group unhindered.

Acting fast, she moved towards the human wall that blocked off anyone who was deemed unworthy from entering their portion of the school. This was their side, and those who weren't considered cool enough, rich enough, or popular enough were blockaded just like everyone else. It only went into effect during lunch and nutrition break, but still.

She cut straight into the division, stealthily trying to maneuver herself through the endless sea of people, hoping that no one would recognize who she was. The girl rarely spent her time around average students, so it came as a shocker how crowded and chaotic everything was compared to her more sparsely populated and ordered hang out spot.

Trixie finally came within eavesdropping range from Timmy's friends, which so happened to end up in a nice little spot right next to them. Well that figured, it's not like she stuck out like a sore thumb already anyway. Little Miss Popular's clothes didn't exactly blend in with everyone else's, especially since she was sporting her signature pink hairband she'd decided to keep wearing since her elementary days. It was a near miracle that no one had blown her cover yet.

But that was beside the point, and she was had a more important job to do than trap herself in self-conscious thinking. Hiding behind the cover of other distracted students, she listened in on the four boys who seemed to be engaged in a rather serious conversation.

"Man... Timmy must've taken it to the heart to just leave school like that, I mean I heard the whole story." Chester stated openly with a sorrowful expression on his face.

"Yeah, he seriously doesn't know when to give up..." A.J responded.

Meanwhile, Sanjay and Elmer remained quiet, totally silent on the matter.

"I mean, you gotta give it to him though. Dude's pretty damn persistent."

The teen genius frowned, "Well Timmy's persistence to pursue her will be the death of him. She's mean, and only cares about herself. I don't know what our friend see's in her, because all I see is a girl with superficial beauty and nothing else."

The four boys nodded, closing the conversation.

Trixie penitently lowered her head in absolute shame. Was this really perspective people viewed her as? An egotistical girl with no personality? But then again, she could hardly blame them after all the torment she put them through. But the most critical part of the conversation that caught her attention was not concerned with her, but with Timmy. She had no clue that he had left campus because of what happened in chemistry class, and it plagued her mind that her harassment produced a more serious impact than previously thought.

Breathing out, she regained her composure and began to make her way back towards the hall ran by the Cool Kids Club. The very fact that no one had recognized the Junior class president was a sign that pure luck was on her side, and for a moment she held the illusion that she was going to be able to make it out of this hectic place without incident.

That was, until a hand touched her shoulder.

Hesitant, she faced back towards the culprit, only to find herself gasping at the sight.

"You, you god damn whore you!"

She was speechless, paralyzed by the harsh words she was being tainted as. No one had ever spoken to her like that _ever._

One by one the heads of students perched up in search of the disturbance, finally focusing their attention on her and A.J. The usually ambient noises of the general population talking and shuffling ceased, replaced by a complete silence.

"Why'd you do that, huh? You stupid spoiled little brat, tell me."

"I don't... I didn't-" she wasn't even able to pronounce her own words properly. The last person Trixie had expected to ever scorn her was staring at her, face to face, determined to get an answer.

"Don't give me that attitude Tang, you know damn right what you did!"

The ferocity and spitefulness in his voice felt like they were capable of producing fire that could burn her alive. She was finding her muscles tensing up at the confrontation, her sheltered self unable to do anything. For the first time ever, she finally began to understand where Timmy was coming from.

"Move out of the way!" The commanding voice reached Trixie's ears, and she was glad to find that help had finally arrived.

Breaking through the masses, MPS guards sent from the Cool Kids Club found there way to threatened girl, throwing A.J and anyone else within five feet of her to the side. Not giving up, A.J pushed himself up and lunged at one of the guards, throwing a punch directly at his face. But his attack was quickly caught by the more built teen, who in retaliation, sent his own fist straight up into his opponent's gut. The labeled loser collapsed onto the ground, moaning in absolute pain.

"Anyone else wish to voice their opinions?" The captain of the guards asked.

Not a sound.

"Good, now let this be a lesson to anyone that acts of violence against any members of the Club will not got unpunished."

Then, almost as fast as they came, they left, escorting a stunned Trixie back to where she belonged.

Scanning the halls, the vulnerable girl could sense that the general feeling people had towards her was one of disapproval, causing her to slump down behind her massive bodyguards.

"Everything ok Miss Tang?" One of the guards asked, almost addressing her as if she were the President.

"Yeah, just a little shaken up, that's all."

Arriving back into CKC designated territory, the other aristocratic like students who overheard everything began sending glares her direction. It was _very_ _un-noble_ of her to go onto the commoner side.

"Trixie, what the hell were you doing there? You know better than to travel to that side of the hall without bodyguards during lunch or nutrition! They could have robbed you!" Chad yelled, nearly running with Tad and Veronica.

"I know, but um, the... bathroom is nicer on the other side?" _Stupid, stupid, stupid._ No matter how smart she was, that was only pathetic excuse she managed to come up with.

They all shot expressions of confusion; had she lost her mind?

"Trixie, what is wrong with you. You've been acting um... what's the word?" Veronica spoke finally.

"Odd?" Chad added.

"Yeah _odd_!"

"Veronica's right. First Timmy, and now this?" Tad spoke, allowing his voice to carry itself to student ears.

Now THAT got everyone's attention. If she wasn't taught in the lessons of etiquette, she would've most definitely kneed the blonde boy in a place no man should ever be hit.

She remained silent on the matter, unable to create a believable explanation for her rather strange behavior. But she remembered her place, and knowing politics very well, began to use this knowledge to her advantage.

"First off Tad, I told you I said nothing to Timmy, and second off, as Class President, head leader of the CKC, and most popular student and prettiest girl at Dimmsdale high, I, Trixie Tang, could go wherever I want, whenever I want, without any of your approval."

Trixie glared at everyone, regardless of their rank in the school hierarchy. They were still being segregated by rank even amidst the brief chaos, but she could care less. She had spoken, and that meant shut up or suffer the consequences.

"Is that clear?"

Sounds of nodding occurred at her last statement.

"But surely Mister A.J should answer for his attempted assault on you shouldn't he?" Chad suggested.

The rumblings and shouting of public outcry echoed in the halls, calling for both the condemning and pardoning of the young man. A trial was to be in order, if it was even considered to be one. These cases always ended up with the accused being guilty regardless of the evidence, with punishment varying depending on the severity of the crime.

Trixie hesitated, was it really worth all the trouble putting him on trial? She didn't have a choice. Pardoning the boy would show that she was weak, unfit and unworthy to remain the most popular student in school, yet alone a popular student in general. Struggling internally, she knew what had to be done.

"Of course, proceed with the trial immediately."

Almost on cue, two guards forcefully dragged the genius on his knees and landed him right in front of her and the Club's council. One of the guards rolled out a small scroll, and began reading it.

"Junior student A.J here is being charged with assaulting Trixie Tang, one of four members of the council, and President of the CKC. According to CKC doctrine and regulation, such actions against the club are prohibited, and if proven guilty, can result in exile and social outcast for the remainder of high school."

The guard cleared his throat, adjusting his eyes to continue reading the scroll.

"Admitting to the charge and announcing loyalty and subservience to the Cool Kid's Club will grant the _chance_ of a less severe punishment and all records of the said crime off record unless stated otherwise. Now do you, Junior student A.J, renounce your acts of violence against the Trixie Tang and re-pledge your allegiance to the Cool Kids Club, or do you wish to proclaim innocence?"

The sea of high school students remained motionless, waiting for A.J to respond. Judging by the look on his face, he was debating with what to do. Being ousted into loner status was no joke, and if he wished to keep the few friends he had, he would have to comply. But on the flip side, he also wanted to display his defiance against an unfair authority, hoping that his actions would incite a revolution.

Standing on the edge of total social oblivion, he made his choice.

"I, Junior student A.J, renounce all acts of violence against Trixie Tang and re-pledge my allegiance to the CKC... May the council be merciful." His voice projected the feeling of pure defeat, hopeless to stand against an overbearing power.

Gossip and chatter filled the halls, some surprised by his answers, and some not so much. Most people in his situation would've made the same decision, especially when taken into account that the justice system here was 'guilty until proven guilty', making professing once's innocence virtually useless.

"Very well, your fate will now be left up to the council. Council members, please discuss his punishment." The guard announced.

Huddling together, Trixie, Chad, Tad, and Veronica began to discuss the fate of the teen in question.

"So what would be a fitting punishment? He did confess, so it shouldn't be that severe." Veronica whispered.

Trixie, seeing a way to lesson A.J's burden, spoke up in support of Veronica, "Perhaps public embarrassment for two days?" It was the lesser evil, and she was sure that Timmy's friend would be more than able to handle a few pranks and being called names by everyone for a few days given that he was already used to it.

"That's it? Are you crazy? Are you quick to forget what this boy did to you?!" Tad interjected.

"I have to side with Tad on this one." His darker half added, firmly believing that A.J should serve a much harsher sentence.

"But he admitted to his crimes and stated his loyalty back to us, so shouldn't we cut him some slack?" The cheerleader responded, glaring at her boyfriend with hopes that he would accept her insight.

Tad shook his head, projecting his whisper into a near yell, "our doctrine states he will be given the _chance_ of a less severe punishment, not a guarantee!"

Glaring at him, Veronica conveyed a sense of disapproval, taken a bit back that her everything would dare shout at her with such disrespect. "Hey don't yell at your girlfriend like that!"

"I can do whatever hell I want with my girl, whenever I want, you got a problem with that?"

Those very words shut her up, showing who was the dominant one in their relationship. Trixie wanted to speak up against Tad, but that wasn't the main issue they were trying to deal with. Besides, Veronica was to gullible and submissive to break up with Tad anyway. But then again, it was her broken love for Timmy that got her into her current sorry state in the first place. Now that in itself was a different story for another day.

"Ok guys, you two can discuss your petty love problems later! So back on topic, I think he should be given some leniency, I wasn't physically harmed you know."

"Who cares?! The fact of the of the matter is that he had the chance, and that alone is enough to make sure gets the highest tier of castigation."

This guy was really,_ really_ starting to agitate her. "fine Tad, we'll have it your way then, just don't come to me when a mass of students come trying to dethrone us."

Confused, he scratched his head, "what do you mean?"

"You don't understand how to play politics do you? Your little case for retribution would do more harm than good. You will turn A.J into a martyr, and we wouldn't want that would we?"

Switching support, Chad saw exactly through Tang's train of thinking.

"She's right Tad, we should show Dimmsdale high that we are not without mercy. The last thing we need is for the whole school to turn against us."

The stubborn blonde grunted, but reluctantly backed down from his position.

"Fine, but we sentence him to five days of public humiliation."

The four agreed, finally coming to a consensus.

"A decision has been made!" Chad ceremoniously declared, shutting up every single person standing in the halls.

They all waited anxiously, especially A.J himself. His very social life was on the line, and hoped that the four would grant him some kind of amnesty.

Trixie emerged from her group, formally notifying everyone of his sentence, "Five days of public humiliation, with the crime itself kept off record. Let this be your first and only warning, and any offense after this will certainly mean a worse punishment with zero chance of repeal."

Cries of booing and cheering followed soon after, leaving a very relieved A.J who was thankful he wasn't going to be ousted for the rest of his two years at Dimmsdale high.

MPS guards came and yanked the boy's arms, dragging him into the crowd and out of the council's view.

She was glad that the issue had been resolved without the use of such drastic measures, but Trixe also felt responsible for causing the incident herself.

If she hadn't lashed out at Timmy the way she had, A.J wouldn't have approached her with such hostilities, and therefore would have never needed to forgo a trial. It just didn't feel right, and it finally crossed her mind that it'd be best if she did something she thought she'd never do to Timmy.

_Apologize._

* * *

"You're going to need to get out of bed sooner or later you know." Wanda nudged at Timmy, who had covered himself under a sea of blankets. The misery-ridden boy didn't find a reason to remove himself from his current position, especially since he couldn't help but feel humiliated and defeated. He wasn't sure if he was heart-broken, embarrassed, depressed, or all the above.

But judging by the way he was acting, it was probably all of the above.

Being the motherly figure she was, Wanda decided that it'd be better to comfort him rather than unintentionally create further aggravation.

"Do you want to talk about it sweetie?"

Timmy rolled over in his bed and faced away from his godmother.

"Talk about what? You hate Trixie anyway, you wouldn't understand."

She sighed, "I may dislike her, but if you talk to me about it, I promise I won't be biased."

He lay still for awhile, until he twisted his body and locked his eyes with hers.

"Promise?"

The pink-fairy nodded, "Promise."

He scanned around, noting that it was just him and her. "Where's Cosmos and Poof?"

"Oh spending some quality father time with his son." Wanda answered.

"I see..." He still couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that Fairy's aged remarkably slower than their human counterparts, and even now he found Poof barely leaving his toddler phase after being born how many years ago a tad weird.

"So you're sure you're not going to go off about how much you hate Trixie?"

Wanda chuckled a bit under her breath, knowing that his concern was not without reasonable fear. The last time he tried to talk to her about Trixie, it ended up in a full on lecture on why he should get over her.

"I'm sure."

Her godson stared at the ceiling and exhaled a deep breath, "Well I don't know Wanda, usually I'm used to her jabs at me, but this time, I just couldn't take it anymore..."

"I know sport, I was there."

"Do you think it's wrong of me to like her?"

And here Wanda was put on the spot. She did have to admit, she was super biased against the popular girl, but she had to answer the question somehow.

"I can't tell you that for sure Timmy, I can't stand the girl and you could probably guess what I'd say. The only one who knows the answer is _you_, no one else."

He contemplated her words, realizing that what she spoke of was true. In the end, it would be him who would determine what routes to take, but that's where the root of the problem lay. He wasn't sure what move to make, and it was driving him to the brink of insanity. No one could claim Timmy with being consumed by infatuation, not with the way he acted and treated her. But he couldn't say for sure if he loved her either, taken into account that he didn't completely know the real Trixie after all.

Tough situation.

"Anyway, I think you should probably sleep it off. I'll go ahead and finish the rest of your homework for you. Just get some rest."

Timmy nodded, closing his eyes. Just when he was on edge of falling asleep, he sensed a strange presence just outside of his house. It felt familiar, but it didn't linger for long, and just as soon as it came, it left.

* * *

She couldn't do it, she just couldn't bring herself to knocking on his door.

Shame peppered her body like machine gun fire, preventing her from making that one last movement. The Asian girl was sincere about apologizing, but feared not only losing her reputation, but also being _rejected_. It was ironic really, because the word she'd cast upon Timmy for so long was now something she didn't want to be on the receiving end of.

It didn't feel very pleasant at all, and she was beginning to regret all of the hurtful things she'd done to him.

But it was too late now, that was all in the past, and sadly, it seemed that this cruel cycle would continue into the future. The risks for her were far too high, and it hurt her knowing that she'd be be prolonging her admirer's suffering. She just wish he'd get over her, because even if she did share mutual feelings, they would never work out.

She was a rich, expected to date only within her own ranks, not some average middle class boy who was labeled as uncool. It was unheard, even _forbidden_ for their kind to cross paths.

Opening the back door of her limo, Trixie sat down, waving for the driver to head back home.

A.J was right.

...what did Timmy see in her?


	4. Parallels

**_Chapter 3: Parallels_**

Walking through a sparsely lit corridor, the fairy finally reached his destination, ceasing the sound of his small steps that bounced off the stone walls. All fairy magic here was disabled, yet another frightening reminder that _here_ he had no power, that this godforsaken place was just as dark as its occupants. Staring at the gigantic elaborate door, it magically began opening by itself, revealing several hooded figures sitting at a long table with one of them placed on a throne just at the opposite end of the large room.

They all glared at him, their eyes equally mysterious as the beings themselves. If they hadn't already noticed, the fairy was shaking uncontrollably, afraid for what awaited him next.

"Ah, finally our little mole arrives. What news do you bring us?"

Stuttering, the fairy began spewing words out of his mouth, "I... I... managed to gather the information you asked for, hopefully this will aid you in your efforts _almighty one_."

He handed him a small file, one that was hardly magical in any shape or form. The contents the folder contained were unknown, but apparently it was important enough for him to be ordered retrieve it.

Skimming through the documents, the shadowed out man focused his eyes back onto the tiny fairy, frowning as to say he was displeased with his findings.

"It's unfortunate to see that this little project is taking a lot longer than I previously thought. No matter, just another minor inconvenience... so I take it our little friends back at the Fairy council are unaware of our existence?"

"Not in the slightest."

The lead figure let out a shrill laugh that would've sent shivers up the spine of any sane person.

"Very well, your service has been of great use to us, but unfortunately, I can not leave any witnesses, much less a fairy such as yourself."

The fairy was stunned, "Wait, wha- what are you talking about?!"

Before he could receive an answer, a dark stream of burning purple and black energy enveloped the unsuspecting creature, incinerating him in an instant.

Nonchalantly blowing on his wand-like weapon, he re-diverted his attention to the figures before him. They had been preparing for ages, and now their heinous plot would soon be put into motion.

"Our patience is paying off my brothers, and when the time is right, we will strike..."

The dark entity grinned.

"...and we will once again re-claim what is rightfully _ours_."

* * *

Timmy's depression had lasted a lot longer than he had anticipated, and everyone around him was really beginning to notice. In the light of his recent incident with Trixie, and the fact that he was still considered to be at the bottom of the high school hierarchy, it didn't come as a surprise to anyone.

His social and love life were a complete mess, that much was obvious.

It was almost like he had no choice but to the accept the harsh reality that Trixie would never take him as her boyfriend; much less a friend. He must've been a total idiot blinded by emotion to think that such intimacy between them would ever exist in the first place, and him believing in such notion for years had inflicted more pain on him than she ever could. When he learned that Trixie had sentenced his friend A.J to several days of public humiliation, it only enforced what many had tried to convince him to believe this entire time.

_She_ only cared about herself, her popularity, and her status, and she would do absolutely anything to keep her cradle of power. In his eyes, Trixie was becoming no different from all the others.

However, even in his shifting view of the girl, he still clang onto the idea that deep inside she was a much different person, one who was much more complex and sympathetic than what she let on. So naturally, or what most other people would think, _foolishly_, Timmy still refused to give up.

But that did little to alleviate his somber state, and he was hoping that being at the mall would help change that. He was here for one thing and ONE THING only, and that was to obtain the latest edition of _Skull Squisher. _Sources told him that here remained one last copy of the coveted comic book, and he was determined to ensure that he would become it's newest owner. Sure he could've just wished for it, but what fun would that be? Besides, knowing his luck, his wish would somehow spell doom for the human race or some other stupid thing anyway.

Timmy was getting older, but that still didn't change the fact that he loved comics. They've been providing an outlet of escape for him ever since he was a child, and even now they still somehow managed to retain their charm. In addition, the comics were also becoming objects of collectibility, and he certainly didn't want to miss out on that.

Speed walking around a corner, he zoomed right into the comic book store and straight for his objective. Moving his hand forward to grab the paperback book, he was rudely awakened to find that another person was also reaching for it at the same exact time.

"Oh hell no you don't! I've been through enough crap already, and I sure won't let a stranger like you deprive me of yet another shot of happiness!"

He stared down the hatted unknown person, who vaguely resembled someone quite familiar to him. But that didn't matter now, this teen was an obstacle to his goal, and nothing, repeat _nothing,_ would get in his way. The last time he'd been in this situation, he won, and he was almost certain he would win again.

They both lunged at the comic, pulling at it until finally one of them gave way. The pink-hatted boy fell backwards, and his opponent did the same, except this time, he didn't find the comic in his hand.

"Are you serious?!" The unpopular teen yelled aloud, almost in a full blown rage.

Still on the ground, the person in question forgot to put on their hat and held the comic book in the air to display total victory. "Ha! I beat you! What now?!"

He was pissed, actually, he was _beyond_ pissed. Whoever this person was would soon suffer his wrath.

But upon the culprit's identity being revealed, he was downright stumped.

"Trixie Tang?"

This was certainly _unbelievable_. The odds of this happening again were slim to none.

Trixie's accomplishment was short lived, and when she saw Timmy, it was almost as if she saw a ghost. During her mad dash for the highly sought after item, she didn't even notice that the very person she ridiculed about a month earlier was here, right in front of her. Now was potentially his turn to get back at her, putting her reputation, _her_ very high school social life, on the line.

"No! I'm here by accident you see, accident! I was here to get my brother his birthday present and didn't want anyone to catch me, understand?" She was in full panic mode, and luckily for her he was the only one around.

"But Trixie, you don't have a brother, you're an only-" she placed her hand over his mouth, which he may add, had a very sweet scent. If it had been anyone else he probably would've nudged their hand away, or if they were a guy, socked them right in the face.

"Timmy please be quiet! If my friends find out I like guy stuff, they'll think I'm _weird_ or something. Please, please keep it our secret? I know I've been a jerk to you and all, but I'm sure you understand, please? I'll make it up to you."

This was pure gold, and if this sort of information had fallen into the hands of someone else with less morals, it was a perfect opportunity to expose and ruin the famed girl. A part of him was telling him that this was his chance, his chance to exact revenge on the girl who'd caused him so much pain over the years; even if it was him who supplied the catalyst to many of his downfalls. But even amidst their rocky relationship, Turner wasn't that type of person.

"Well... fine."

"Deal!" Without hesitation, she embraced him into the tightest hug a girl had ever given to him. He was blushing uncontrollably, but her soft gentle hold on him dissipated almost as quickly as it came.

Glaring at the comic she held in her hands for a few seconds, she reluctantly handed it over to Timmy. "Here, I think you deserve this more than I do. I can always pay the resell price on Ebay anyway; I'll spot you also, It's the least I can do."

Timmy was stunned by her kindness, and he wasn't sure if he was dreaming, or if she really was showing a side of herself that he'd sense she had all along. He was about to pinch himself, but he decided it was best not to look like a nut head in front of her. Well, now that he thought about it, she probably already believed he belonged in a mental asylum anyway given his notoriety and witnessing him first hand commit some rather odd things.

Can't burn something up if it's already ash he supposed.

"Are you sure Trixie?"

"Yep."

Before he could protest again, the rich teenager snatched for the comic and already began paying for it at the cashier, pulling out her Louis Vuitton wallet and reaching for a fifty dollar bill, which was the _lowest_ bill she had on her person. Briefly thanking the cashier with had to be the most awful impersonation of a males voice he'd ever heard, she turned back to his direction and handed him the bag.

"There you go, don't worry about the price."

And here they were, how many years later, finding themselves standing in the same store that both of them had encountered each other years ago; except this time, Timmy wasn't in disguise. It was ironic really, something many would even call _fate_, but that didn't register in any of their minds. A steady calm silence swiftly plagued the both of them, until Timmy spoke up.

"Well, thanks Trixie, I really appreciate it. Now I'm pretty sure you won't want a loser like me around, so I'll catch you later... I guess." And just like that, he paced away in the opposite direction of her and walked right out of the store. This surprised the attractive sixteen year old, who was so used to his attempts to flirt with her that his action was almost totally alien. This was so unlike him, and there no doubt in her mind that it was because of the stunt she pulled off a little while back.

Trixie was to blame for his misery, and whether she liked to admit it or not, _she_ was the only one who could stop it. Inhaling deeply, the girl finally decided to fulfill what she had failed to do nearly four weeks earlier.**  
**

"Timmy Turner, wait!" She called out.

Almost the minute her voice reached his ears, he stopped, appearing perplexed at the situation. She'd hardly ever referred him by his full name, and it wasn't only until middle school did she even begin calling him by his first.

Twisting his head, he sighted Trixie hastily making her way to him, fixing her hat to hide her true identity as she went.

"Timmy, I just wanted to um..."

How the hell was she going to word this? She'd never apologized to _anyone_, and the fact that she was apologizing to what many considered to the runt of the litter only made it appear worse. But it was an action that must be done.

Focusing her eyes on the mall's interior, she eventually managed to keep her head straight and faced up wards at Timmy's face. It didn't surprise her to find that his height now exceeded hers, but what she didn't realize was that he towered over her by several inches.

She exhaled a full breath of air, producing an ever more anxious boy who waited patiently for what she was about to speak of next.

"About what happened in chemistry a month ago... I just wanted to say-" here it was, now was her chance.

"I'm sorry."

Those two words slapped Timmy right in the face. It was unprecedented, a dislodging of everything he knew, a blimp in his reality. Of all the things he'd expected her to say, it sure as hell wasn't this.

"Um, wait, excuse me, what?" He muttered in disbelief.

"I said I'm sorry Timmy." She stared down at the tiled grown below her feet before bringing her shy eyes back up to meet his.

"All those mean things I said back there, I didn't mean it. I was just... scared."

Scared? What did she mean by scared? The meaning of her words escaped him completely.

"Apology accepted, but what do you mean by 'scared', scared of what?"

Trixie couldn't answer his question at all. She was too afraid that he would see her as stupid or arrogant, yet another selfish person who only cared for themselves. To a certain extent this was true, but it was all her parents had taught her to be, so naturally, it was how she acted in public. However, the main thing she was afraid of being was _alone_. It was the very notion of being exiled or abandoned that haunted her, which is why she dared not step out of line.

This was the root cause on why she strived so hard to maintain her preeminence, and if it meant being prejudice and judgmental at times, so be it.

"Because, I.. I..." Should she tell him? If she did, she would open up to someone for the very first time, revealing what her true underlying fear was. But she wouldn't, no, she _couldn't._

"I.. got to go." The blue-eyed Asian said hesitantly, walking right passed him without saying even so much as a good bye.

Wait, what on earth was she doing? She couldn't just leave him like that, he wouldn't allow her to, not when she was being so ambiguous. Timmy grabbed Trixie's shoulders firmly, causing her to jerk slightly backwards.

"Hold on."

"What are you doing?" She spat back, brushing off his hand.

"Something's bothering you, I can tell. You can't just tell me you're afraid of something and walk off, maybe I can help."

It was like Timmy himself was the embodiment of selflessness, and it gave her chills knowing that he would help her no matter what. She couldn't believe he was still trying to be nice to her after all she'd done to him, and now, she just couldn't take it.

"Back the hell up Turner, ok? I'm afraid of nothing, and if I did need help, I'd ask someone better than a stupid little twerp like you. Now I suggest you stop fantasizing about me all damn day and face reality; I will never like you EVER, got that?"

A knot developed in her throat after saying all this, and for whatever strange reason, she felt like was going to cry directing such bashful rhetoric to Timmy. Trixie didn't know why, but it hurt her more than it appeared to hurt him, and judging by his physical stature, he didn't look to hot either. Any walls that were being broken down with their earlier interaction were instantly rebuilt, even more thicker than they had been in the past.

"You're right." he solemnly stated back.

Timmy blew out a gust of air he held in his lungs, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him.

"I guess I'll catch you later at school... and thanks again for the comic book."

Slumping over his figure, he turned his back away from Trixie and made his way to the mall's exit, not once turning back to glare at her.

Little did he know a tear silently slithered down Trixie's pale face, a droplet of water expressing her deepest regrets.

* * *

Oh yeah, school. Fun times isn't it?

Nope, not if you were Timmy Turner, the lowest of the low, the epiphany of the typical high school loser. And to top it all of, his little chat with his crush the day before added more pain to his already boring and sorrow-ridden life.

His friends had stopped acting like themselves, too afraid to do anything ever since A.J was punished by the CKC. It had seemed that Trixie and her little gang of corrupt council and club members had tightened their grip over the student population, forcing them to comply with an ever more strict set of guidelines. If he thought they were oppressive then, they were getting even worse now.

He was getting a little sick of all of this, but without proper support, his thoughts of rebellion would be crushed into nothing more than pebbles of sand before they even had the opportunity to change the system. So far now, he continued to accept the powers above him.

Thankfully it was Friday, and as always on this day, he found himself practically running to his car to escape this dreadful and nightmarish place formerly known as Dimmsdale high school. Surprisingly enough, his parents had recently bought him a brand new red Honda Civic, probably with the intent that he'd use it to be home as little as possible. Too bad they didn't account for Timmy's non-existent social life.

His car was parked in the lot labeled 'Losers', another slap in the face about his depreciated status. Like everywhere else on campus, the parking spaces were segregated according to rank in the high school hierarchy, with Timmy and his friends on the lowest tier. On the bright side, at least it was less stressful trying to find a parking space.

Starting his car, he drove towards the exit which also passed by the popular kid's parking space. It was almost a guarantee he'd see Trixie hanging out there waiting for traffic to die down, and that was the last thing he wanted after what happened earlier. Driving by, a wave of envy and disgust loomed over his mind as he cruised down their row of high end sports and luxury cars.

It's not like he disagreed with these kids having more things than him, it was just the fact that they misused their power to such a degree that their school resembled that of the British Monarch during it's hay day; and sure enough, out off all the people to have a crush on, _she_ was in charge of it.

Day dreaming, he wasn't consciously aware of his surroundings, which would turn out to be a big mistake.

Only within twenty feet of the exit and some idiot had managed to nearly back up into the frontal portion of his car. He slammed on his brakes, sending him to lurk forward violently before he came to a screeching stop, only inches away from the rear end of the white Ferrari. Too bad buying an expensive sports car didn't also come with proficient driving skills.

Timmy was upset, tallying another experience to his overflowing list of horrible high school memory's. He knew exactly who the owner of the car was, and if no one else was here to bear witness, he probably would've gotten out and smashed the perpetrators window or did some other thing that could qualify as uncontrolled rage. But that still didn't stop him from honking in total aggravation.

"You stupid idiot! Watch where you're going you twit!"

Trying to piss him off even more, Tad lowered four of his five fingers excluding the middle one.

_That's it_, he'd dealt with enough nonsense to last for a lifetime. Earlier he was able to control his temper, but nope, not anymore, this was the final straw. Someone had hell to pay.

He opened his car door and stomped his way to the blonde's vehicle, fists clenched.

"What seems to be the problem here Turner?" Tad said nonchalantly checking his phone. It was like he was purposely trying to antagonize the living hell out of him.

Building up his adrenaline, the enraged pink-hatted teen responded, "You!"

Catching one his most hated people off-guard, he grabbed the owner of the cars' collar through the open window and tried dragging him out.

"What the hell are doing you inbred?! Let go of me this instant!" Tad squirmed around trying to break free.

Timmy shook his head, "I've had enough with you and your lame friends!"

Surprisingly, both to the aggressor and instigator, Tad was forcefully yanked right out of the cars' window and straight onto the parking pavement. Landing back first onto the hard ground, he twitched slightly at the pain.

Thinking that Tad was weak, Timmy decided to mock him further, "Going to call security you little punk?"

Actually, that wasn't too shabby of an idea, but his pride wouldn't allow him to, not in front of this loser of all people.

"Nope, and I'll beat your scrawny ass to show you who's boss!"

Kicking him off, Tad regained his footing and formed an offensive stance. Turns out that his nemesis had discovered the gym, making him much muscular than his opponent. Fortunately, Timmy's rage was sufficient enough to counter this strength.

* * *

"So does this make up seem a little too much?"

"Veronica, just look in the mirror. I'm pretty sure you overdosed on the make up like fifty mascara packs ago."

Preposterous! Her overdosing on make up? Impossible. She had no idea what in the world she was talking about. From as far as she could tell, she was completely fine!

Trixie rolled her eyes; how this dimwit was even remotely considered to be her best friend was beyond her.

"Oh my god, so like me and Tad, yesterday we were in the-"

"Don't want to hear it!" Trixie spoke aloud in an almost full blown yell. There was no way she was going to allow her ears to be soiled by the insinuating details about her friend's 'private life'.

"Well suit yourself, I mean, when the time comes and you need some advice don't be coming to me, even if I am _experienced_."

Was there anything she could do to erase this conversation from her memory? Anything at all? Nope, guess she'd just have to live with what her rock-smart colleague implied, and that alone was enough to give her nightmares for a month. Hopefully her friend wouldn't end up pregnant before graduation. Actually, maybe if she did, she'd learn a thing or two about responsibility...

On second thought that was just wishful thinking.

Glancing out of the front window of her luxury class BMW, she observed Tad carelessly back up and nearly slam the rear of his car into another vehicle right behind him.

Typical.

"Wow Veronica, you seriously need to teach your boyfriend how to drive properly."

"I did."

Now it all made sense.

Of course it was only natural for Tad to act like he owned the road, so this added with his girlfriend's horrible driving lessons didn't make him the most perfect candidate for the Monaco Grand Prix. Watching Veronica's boyfriend exchange heated words with the unknown owner of the red Honda Civic, she was puzzled on how her friend could possibly fall in love with a bigot like him. But when she really examined it, she couldn't really blame Veronica for her sorry state. Perhaps the main reason she was like this now was because of Timmy, who she secretly admired all those years ago. Sadly, after years of trying and failing, she became aware that both of them would never work out, and that's when she desperately began the search to fulfill that empty void inside her. The rest from there was history.

Trixie recognized that Timmy's situation with her was no different than Veronica's. The parallels were astonishing, and it didn't take someone with the sharpest critical thinking skills to come up this obvious conclusion. Was it guilt she felt? Maybe even cruelty? Shame? Embarrassment? She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but if it's anything she didn't want to be directly responsible for, it was the suffering of another fellow human being. Of course she'd committed many demeaning acts to several others in the name of popularity, but never enough to leave severe emotional scars on them.

But that's exactly what she was doing to Timmy; negatively impacting his life so much that it was beginning to change the very fabric of his persona.

Their encounter back at the mall left a deep impression on her, more so than she herself would be willing to admit. She didn't mean to come out so offensive, but she had to do it in order to keep her insecurities from being known. Trixie failed to see why Timmy was so kind to her, and that too played a huge factor in why she snapped at him. However, even with their problematic encounters, she sensed something genuine about the boy. If it had been anyone else who'd discovered her tomboy side, she would've been in full paranoia mood, trying to come up with some crazy plan to contain her secret. However, she didn't feel the need to do that with Timmy. It was a naive and dangerous assumption, but she believed that she could _trust_ him. The last time she felt that way was when she met Timmantha, who ironically enough seemed to be Timmy in girl form. Very strange, but there had to be a logical explanation for that.

"What the?! What is that buck-toothed loser doing to my hubby?!" Veronica gasped.

Blinking to snap herself out, Trixie adjusted her eyes and searched for the cause of the blonde girl's exasperation.

Thousands of students at Dimmsdale high, and Tad just had to get into a fight with _him_.

Great.

* * *

"Hold still you little twerp! How am I suppose to beat your ass up when you keep moving around?!"

Timmy continued to struggle, trying to find a weakness to exploit. "Not a chance you moron!"

Gaining the upper hand, the less popular but more intelligent teen managed to shove away his adversary and push himself back up. "Come on, that all you got? Not going to let a loser like me beat are ya'?" He taunted further.

Riled up, Tad tackled him to the ground at full speed with a velocity that nearly caused Timmy to pass out.

Jesus, did this guy take steroids or something? With the strength he was just hit by, it sure was possible.

Holding him place, the shade-wearing blonde smirked.

"Finally. I'm going to punch in your face till it's unrecognizable. Actually, it might be an improvement given your appearance... Maybe even Trixie will date you."

Now he did it.

The anger he felt now increased exponentially at such a personal statement, but remarkably Tad still managed to maintain his tight grip around his arms. Timmy just couldn't muster enough power to overcome his adversary, and he knew that at this point he was only delaying the inevitable. Even if he did by some miracle turn the tides in his favor again, he'd surely be overcome by Chad and the MPS.

"Heh, I gotta admit Turner, you're stronger than you look. Almost had to call Chad over." Lifting his fist in the air, he prepared to pummel the boy's face," But the truth is, you're a pathetic weakling Timmy. You're _nothing_."

Nothing. Maybe Tad was right, maybe he was _nothing_. Then, unable to fight back all the pressures and challenges in his life, he finally gave up. No one cared for him anyway, so who's going to notice his soon to be totally bruised and cut up face? Tad would get away with it in the end, and he would continue on the rest of his high school career and probably even his life as a nobody, a misfit who never seemed to blend in with the rest of society.

He accepted his fate, fed up with everything conspiring against him. He had no more energy, no more _will _to keep going on.

Savoring what appeared to be a win for him, Tad prepared for his final strike. But just when he was about to lunge in, he was rudely interrupted by a voice far off, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

Trixie shouted, creating a small crowd to approach the area of interest. Stumped, her guy friend released his hold on Timmy and gestured his hand down at the fallen boy.

"Turner almost rear ended me!"

"Tad, don't play stupid, I saw everything that happened, and so did your girlfriend."

She waited for Veronica to validate her claim, but all she did was hide behind her, perhaps too afraid to do anything that would incite an argument with her significant other.

"Fine, if she won't admit it, I will." Trixie spoke up in her friends place.

"But he assaulted me, I was just trying to defend myself!"

"You're the one who provoked it."

"But he's the one who escalated it!"

"Really now? Oh that's right, flipping him off had absolutely nothing to do with his sudden behavior did it?"

There was no possible way Tad was going to get himself out of this strange predicament. Never before had Trixie challenged him, or anyone else in their group for that matter, out in public. She most certainly had the authority too, but no one would've ever saw this coming.

Not over something as stupid as Timmy Turner.

"Are you kiddin' me Trixie? Look at him! He's a loser, I was just putting him in his place! That's all!"

"Yeah, I agree!"

Ding, Ding Ding, Tad's butt buddy to the rescue! Now she had to make her case against Tad _and _Chad. With Veronica mute, It was practically two versus one.

Meanwhile, Timmy remained on the parking lot pavement perfectly still, watching miss popular clash with her other powerful friends over him. He hadn't expected her to defend him so passionately, not with what happened between them the day before.

This was something he was sure he'd never witness in his lifetime. **  
**

"I say we punish him, he almost beat up Tad!" Chad suggested.

Nodding, the blonde boy put his nose in the air "I couldn't agree with you more."

"Can your walnut sized brain not comprehend why I'm so mad? Your stupid little car spaz could've gotten you into an accident with another person! This goes beyond our popularity and more on the end of taking responsibility. AND, you even had the nerve of blaming Timmy for something YOU clearly started, hell, you're the one who almost beat the crap out of him. I'm pretty sure you were doing more than 'defending yourself' like you claim."

She was going off, and Turner gazed at her with both fear and astonishment. The rest of the students in the parking lot, both popular and unpopular alike, also expressed the same feelings. For the most part, the Asian girl had a pretty reserved personality, and seeing her behave like this was something new to all of them.

"AND YOU TURNER!"

Great, now the attention was on him.

"I expected better out of you, but nope, here you are, stooping down to his level. You could've been the more mature one and just let it go, but _no_, you wanted to be mister macho man and kick some ass. God, you really are a loser!" The tone of her voice conveyed her frustration.

She did have a point.

It was pretty immature of him to just get up and pull Tad out of his car. He let his anger get the best of him, and if Trixie had any traits she held dear to him before, they were almost certainly gone now. He was the bringer of his own demise, and had no one else to blame but himself. Timmy honestly wished he could cower up in a corner and cry himself to sleep.

Actually... he did have fairy godparents waiting for at home, so that wasn't totally out of the realm of possibilities.

"Well, I-"

"_NOT_ another word Turner, just get out of my sight before I call in security and give you the strictest punishment I can think of."

Standing up from the parking lot pavement, he began walking towards his car, face down, saying not another word back to his crush. Timmy was disappointed in himself for acting so impulsive, and it saddened him more knowing that Trixie saw it all.


	5. Growing Affinity

**A/N: **_So believe it or not, but it took me more time to actually edit this chapter than it did writing it. Yeah, I know, I couldn't believe it either lol. _

_I've also been watching the Winter Olympics, so that kinda played a role too... So yeah. But don't worry, I'm here to continue the story! Btw, thanks for all your support!_

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Growing Affinity_**

So if it's anything Trixie's family had no lack of, it had to be _wealth; _and that was a total understatement. Her mansion was three stories tall, with two wings that branched out on each side, and a magnificent limestone drive way that complimented their fountain in the courtyard. The Tang's spared no expense when it came to the interior of their property, and that went without saying.

It was debatably the most prestigious household in all of Dimmsdale, rivaling even the Buxaplenty estate.

Unfortunately, being rich didn't mean being exempt from drama or emotional strife. Today, Trixie was unquestionably drained of all energy, barely mustering enough strength to open the large door into the mansion before proceeding to walk straight up the grand staircase that led into her room. Stupid Tad, always getting into trouble, and with Timmy of_ al__l_ people. This was of course, the last thing she wanted to think about, and her main priority right now was to get some rest.

For the young Asian girl, walking up the center stairs often proved itself to be a complete nightmare. If it weren't for the hellish incline and longevity of the climb, it was definitely the many self-portraits and statute's of her in her younger days that littered the walls. All they did was... just stare back at her, those wide nearly psychotic looking eyes paired up with a smile that appeared to belong to some crazy person in a mental asylum.

Super creepy, even if it was her who was the person of focus.

She did try to get her dad to take down most of the objects pertaining to her, but did he listen? Nope. In fact, he added _more_ pictures of her in the main lobby. She supposed that this was her father's way of showing her affection to somehow compensate for his absences. There was no question that Mr. Tang loved his daughter above anything else, but in order to support his family, he had no choice but to be away from home. After all, he was the only one providing all the finances for them, having invested large amounts of money into company stocks and treasury bonds, while also being one of the co-founders of a corporate giant. How he ended up with a women like her mom was perplexing, but it was obvious to Trixie where she got some, or should she say, most, of her personality from.

But that was a different story for different day.

In all honestly, Trixie could care less if any of her parents were present, but given the relatively quiet state of the mansion, she highly doubted it. Of course the girl wasn't totally alone, but she was more than accustomed to the maids that shuffled their way around the property. Her father made sure that all of the staff, minus the security detail that was called in occasionally, were female, too paranoid to hire male butlers to stay around his daughter while he and his wife were vacant from home.

Creeping up to the entrance of her bedroom, she promptly scampered in and collapsed onto her bed. At last, maybe now she could catch her breath from the outside world, away from prying eyes. Drowsy and exhausted from earlier, she fell asleep effortlessly.

Not a single care in the world.

* * *

Feeling a gust of wind pummel her face, she slowly lifted her eyelids, only to be greeted by a blinding light that forced her to squint. Adjusting her pupils, she realized that her surroundings were nearly instantaneously replaced by a dark atmosphere, one that Trixie sensed was unnatural and foul. Dazed, she tried to make sense of her inexplicable environment, facing up in horror as she stared directly into the center of a black and red vortex.

Paralyzed with fear, she turned away, unable to explain how or even why she got here in the first place. It confused her greatly, overloading her brain to the point where all she could do was ask one thing.

_What in the world was going on here?_

Pointing her head down, she saw that Chester was clinging onto her leg, stopping her from being warped into a quick and sudden end. But what she found even more unfathomable was the living link chain she was a part of, which consisted of people she knew, and others who seemed extraterrestrial and foreign. At the very foundation of the link chain was an overly masculine man with a crown floating over his head, trying with all his might to keep them grounded. Why, and most importantly, _how_, was there a crown hovering his head? She had absolutely no clue, but she figured it was best to stop questioning this bizarre situation all together.

Glancing down at Chester again, she noticed that his face suggested that he was no older than ten... wait a second. What? The last time she remembered, they were all in high school! Further down the line, she also observed that A.J was here, and that he too appeared to be in his preteens.

Nothing was adding up at all.

Vortex's, a wanna-be Darth Vader, aliens, people wearing floating crowns, Timmy's babysitter, Mr. Crocker, and even his parents; they were all here! And if that didn't screw with her head, apparently she was ten again! Her mind failed to wrap around anything that was taking place.

In fact, the word_ 'confused'_ inadequately described how she was currently feeling. Going into brain overload, another individual of interest entered her field of vision. This person was peculiar, dressed in the same fashion of a certain Star Wars character she couldn't recall. He was climbing up the human link, coming near enough for Trixie to pair a name with the boy's face.

It was Timmy.

Shouting something incomprehensible to his parents, he ran up further towards her, lightly treading on her back before jumping off and grabbing her hands.

"Timmy?" She said astonished.

For whatever reason, she had the strangest urge to ask him how her hair was, but she managed to suppress the words by replacing it with another phrase.

"What are you doing?"

"Saving all of you."

"From wh-"

Before she had the chance to finish her sentence, he planted his lips on hers. Trixie had kissed several people in her short sixteen year life span, but never before had she experienced one as sincere as this.

It was pure, and even though he was only ten years of age, the way he committed the action hinted otherwise.

Pulling away much to her disappointment, Timmy turned towards the vortex and lifted his fist in the air.

"You want me Darkness?! You got me!"

Staring back at her one last time, he reluctantly began letting go of her hands.

"So long Trixie." Then, he released his hold, sending him hurling right into the violent vortex itself.

* * *

"Timmy!"

The girl jumped up from her bed, searching frantically for the pink-hatted boy. It wasn't until nearly a minute later did it register in her mind that she was back in her own room, away from any immediate danger. Regaining her composure, she stared directly up into the ceiling.

Just another dream.

Drenched in sweat, and feeling her heart pounding within her chest, she began to take control of her heavy breathing. It was like she just ran an entire marathon, except in this case, she didn't go anywhere. Anyone else who encountered this dream wouldn't have given it a second thought; but Trixie did. In fact, she'd been having dreams similar to this for quite some time now, and although the situations varied, they all had one main component in common.

That is, Timmy was in every single one of them.

Trixie figured that the reason she had dreamt of him this time around was because of their interaction today at the parking lot, but that still didn't explain why she'd been having these strange subconscious episodes involving him for _years_. They were quite riveting, and another mysterious element in these nightly phenomenon was that they all took place during their younger days in elementary school, nothing later than that. Definitely bizarre, but any further thought regarding these 'dreams' would most likely cause her to tread on the brink of insanity.

No matter what, it seemed like he was always somewhere running wildly in her head, whether she liked it or not.

Wiping the sweat off with her sleeve, a burning intense sensation precipitated in her head without any rhyme or reason. What she was experiencing couldn't possibly be translated through verbal means, because the pain was so unbearable it forced her to plummet her body back onto the bed and grip her head tight. It was like someone grabbed her cranium and was slamming it over and over again on concrete until her brain would be pulverized into nothing more than organic matter. She curled up into a fetal position, clutching both sides of her skull with crushing pressure. The throbbing torment continued to increase until it was beginning to surpass her pain threshold. At this point, she was sure her head would explode at any moment, but just when she was on the verge of screaming out in agony, the pain subtly disappeared, evaporating straight into thin air.

For a few minutes, she sat on her bed totally motionless. As of right now, she was unable to move her own fingers, much less her entire body.

Groaning out in pain from the after shocks, she opened her eyes. The girl got up slowly, sitting upright on her bed before she rubbed the top of her forehead. She should of saw this coming, given that this wasn't the first time something like this had happened. Trixie always had blaring head pains when she woke up every time Timmy appeared in her dreams, but she usually disregarded the correlation between the two as a mere coincidence. However, now it was hard to disprove that the dreams and the headaches had some type of relating pattern with each other.

These nightly manifestations and the contents they contained could only be described as mysterious. Almost every single one of them gave her the impression that she was living in reality, with this most recent one taking the slot for first place. It was as if the more real they felt, the more torturous the girl's post-dream headaches became. As crazy as may have seemed, she began to become open to the idea that maybe her experiences weren't what she thought of them to be in the first place. But if that was so, what were they? How did they come into existence?

And most importantly, why was she having them?

Maybe her mind was trying to tell her something, granted it wasn't doing a very great job of trying to get the message across.

Sighing, she exited her room and marched downstairs, feeling a new sense of sadness and confusion she failed to understand.

* * *

A few weeks had passed, and not once did Timmy and Trixie even so much as make eye contact with each other.

It was becoming sort of a weird occurrence, but students from up and down the school hierarchy didn't mind it at all. If anything, they encouraged it, not wanting the two social classes to intermingle with each other, or god forbid, champion some sort of compromise between the popular and common folk. As the division between the cool and uncool widened, resentment against the CKC continued to rise daily, and now there were already various demonstrations circulating around the school calling for a reform to the unfair system.

But the CKC didn't listen. It didn't have to. These pockets of resistance were nothing more than a minor nuisance; unworthy of any serious attention. They posed little threat, if any, to the powerful student ran organization.

While public protests started to become a common occurrence in the school's halls, Timmy refused to involve himself with either party. But deep inside, he knew that the school's status quot did need a change, because presently it only benefited those who were at the very top. What was happening here was just a microcosm of what was happening around the world, which gave credence to that no matter where he was, there would always be a small group of individuals abusing their power in order to subdue others.

However, he had to admit, the current strikes were doing an absolutely horrific job of trying to spread their ideals. They were disorganized and spread out, and that was just pointing out a few flaws. Heck, they didn't even have a common banner or name to rally themselves under, and he was just waiting for this wave of resistance to be swiftly crushed like all the others before them. **  
**

Selfish as it may be, Timmy was actually glad that the movement was failing. Since they lacked the proper persuasive skills to convince him to join their ranks, that meant he could keep a low profile and stay out of trouble. The last thing he wanted to do was draw more unwanted attention himself, especially since he had just narrowly avoided punishment from the CKC; granted it was Trixie who spared him. Not many had assaulted a Club council member and were left socially intact to talk about it.

Unfortunately for today, or rather, the whole entire week, Timmy would be without his Fairy godparents. Apparently Jorgan Van Strangle had extended the annual Fairy Inspections from twenty four hours to seven days; a major inconvenience, but an obstacle he had to hurdle over none the less. Besides, what could possibly go wrong during that short amount of time anyway?

He briskly navigated the halls, until he somehow came across a small student rally. From the way they presented themselves, it was most likely another demonstration, except this one seemed quite different.

"My fellow comrades! For far too long we have endured the hardships and oppression cast down to us from the Cool Kids Club!" The teen in the middle appeared to be sporting a red armband of some sort, one akin to that worn by communist revolutionary's. No doubt they were getting influenced from learning about individuals such as Carl Marx and political manuscripts like the 'Communist Manifesto' in their history classes. Shame they also failed to see what such idealistic society led to throughout the 20th century. But this was high school, they couldn't get that violent, right?

Wrong.

"Let the popular kids such as Trixie Tang tremble at the coming revolution! Us students have nothing to lose since they have already taken everything away from us."

Riling up the crowd, students began trashing lockers and tearing up any pieces of papers they could possibly get their hands on in the halls. The unnamed teen in the middle continued to spew out his propaganda, he himself pumped up by his own speech.

"Remember this my friends, the history of all high school suffering lies in the history of the struggle against the popular." The un-named leading protester lifted his fist in the air.

"Student's of Dimmsdale, Unite!"

The teen's final words only made it worse, creating an ensuing chaos that was spiraling out of control. Unfortunately for Timmy, the rally had grown in size and formed on every side of him, trapping him inside. Frantically trying to find his way out of the enraged crowd, he caught a glimpse of an unsuspecting popular kid strolling right by. As the attention of the riot turned to their future victim, Timmy saw this as an opportunity to escape the bowels of the hostile group.

Almost immediately upon sight, the disenfranchised mob charged him, causing the aristocratic student to turn tail and run. Momentum built up, it didn't take long for them to catch up and corner their defenseless prey. Encroaching slowly, they were ready to unleash all their anger and hatred they held against the elite on this one boy, a boy who they didn't even know was accountable for the policies that discriminated against them.

"This is the Ministry of Popular Security, we here by order the crowd to immediately disperse." The voice on the megaphone interrupted the crowd's vendetta, shifting their focus to the group of MPS guards using homemade riot shields as protection.

"Do not falter my comrades! The popularist pigs tremble in fear and have to resort to using their dogs to contain us!" The leader of the group emerged from the crowd in utter defiance.

"I repeat, this is the Ministry of Popular Security, and we order the crowd to disperse immediately."

Ignoring the warning, the belligerent crowd let the popular kid go and prepared to attack the MPS riot control guards.

"This is your last and final warning, disperse now or we will use _brute_ force!"

Un-phased, the mass of students began throwing backpacks, books, and even locks at their opposition. The barrage of debris had little effect on their heavily armed foes, who were immeidately ordered by their captain to advance forward. Blocking anything and everything the angry students flung at them, they finally came within striking range of the mob, switching their shields from a defensive tool to an offensive weapon. Bashing into the crowd without consideration, the violence exponentially increased to an unprecedented scale.

Watching from a safe distance, Turner could've sworn that things like this only took place in some socially or economically unstable country, not a high school.

Eventually the riot's leader was captured, and the resistance was broken up and beaten back by the more organized MPS force. Timmy was sure he'd seen it all during his stay at Dimmsdale high, but apparently he was wrong.

Never before had a group opposing the CKC caused so much upheaval, and if this was a sign of things to come, he was afraid.

Very afraid.

* * *

The unexpected rebellion that happened just days earlier had created ripple effects across the schools political and social system. What were once isolated groups of opposition had now combined into one new growing movement, which collectively referred to themselves as the "Student Union". Aggressive and rancorous, what they called for was the violent overthrow of the CKC, excluding all of its members from the rest of the school populace, and casting them all into complete exile. With the aristocracy toppled, they claimed they would instill a new, more fair high school society, one they termed as a "Student's Paradise." It gained a large number of support, but some still refused to buy into this promising illusion. Their rather extremist views had disenfranchised a huge chunk of Dimmsdale high, dwindling support for a new system, and withdrawing many from the protests all together. In fact, students from all four grades were skeptical to whether or not the radical party would prove to be any different than the current administration. So until a more moderate and peaceful faction began to advocate for real positive change, a good number remained neutral amidst the growing tension.

Also, the fact that those who participated in the new uprisings against the club were now being tracked down and punished further discouraged any political dissidents from going public. Things were getting worse, and Timmy hoped that he wouldn't be accused for something he wished to be no part of. He wasn't exactly sure how the CKC interrogated it's political opponents, but it wasn't something he wanted to find out.

He shoved the school's main doors open before he grunted out in annoyance. Unfortunately for him, his parents had to use his car and he didn't have his godparents to wish him back home.

Just perfect.

Timmy swiftly marched to the school bus as fast as possible, before he was stopped dead in his tracks by two buff looking guys blocking his path.

"Timmy Turner, you are being charged with treason against the Club and damaging CKC property during the recent uprising. Under direct orders from the Council, we are hereby authorized to take you in for further questioning."

No, no, no, this couldn't be happening. This had to be some sick prank, right? He was innocent, he didn't do anything, in fact, he tried to get away from all the commotion.

"What?! I wasn't apart of it! I just so happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, I swear!"

Apathetic, the guards grabbed him by his arms while ignoring his squirming and struggling, and placed a black blindfold over his eyes.

* * *

"Rise and shine Turner!" He faintly recognized the voice, and it didn't take long for him to realize that he was in some deep trouble.

The black cloth that blocked his vision was torn off from his face, forcing him to squint his eyes from the blinding light that sat on top of him. He tried to move his arms, but discovered they were tied to the chair he was sitting on.

Confused, he moved his head around, trying to identify his surroundings. "Where.. where the am I?"

"In hell."

Hearing a pair of fingers snap, Turner was nearly out of breath when he saw the most feared student in all of Dimmsdale reveal himself from the shadows.

"Francis, please show this gentleman a little hospitality."

Grinning, the school bully lifted his arm and swung right at Timmy's jaw, making the chair move from the force of the hit. Cringing from the aftermath effects of the blow, he placed all his attention on Chad, who had appeared right in front of him.

"In case you haven't noticed Mr. Turner, you are being judged by the Club's court as well as Trixie Tang herself. Unfortunately, Tad and Veronica couldn't make it for, well, obvious reasons."

He gestured around him, finally pointing at the Asian girl who was sitting on the highest chair in the circular room. If she was harboring any emotions at all, there was no way anyone would be able to tell.

"Do we have your full attention and cooperation now Turner?"

He nodded, trying to ignore his now numb jaw.

"Excellent."

Pacing away from him, he asked his first question.

"Why were you involved with the protest which was started by the now known Student Union?"

The pink-hatted boy grunted, "I already told you guys that I wasn't involved with them! I just so happened to get caught up, that's all!"

Snapping his finger once more, Francis emerged and punched the same side of his jaw again, prompting it to slightly swell. If Timmy wasn't busy grimacing in pain, he would've caught Trixie slightly flinch at seeing him suffer.

"Do you have any proof of that? Because according to our witnesses, you were right in the thick of everything."

"Check the school camera's or something, I'm telling you the truth." He responded back, slightly weakened.

Acting like he was considering his suggestion, Chad ordered Timmy to be hit again, except not in the face, but in the stomach. When Francis's fist made direct contact with Timmy's abdominal area, he gasped out for air. He couldn't recall the last time he'd gotten a beating from the school's biggest bully, but he was almost positive it wasn't this bad. This was a wake up call for Timmy, and he knew that the only option he had was to take whatever punishment they had in store for him.

A bit unnerved by how savage this process was becoming, Trixie wasn't sure how much more she could take of this. There was no reason for this sort of violence to take place, and now she was beginning to see why so many held disdain for her and the organization she was in charge of. Trixie was no stranger to the atrocities her peers had carried out, but she had never witnessed them being enacted out before her own eyes. The idea of reforming the CKC momentarily crossed her mind until Chad's words reminded her that she was still involved with a trial.

"Ok fine, we'll review the tapes once this interrogation is over." The African American huffed, "Now, are you affiliated with the Student Union or any of its members in any shape or form?"

"No, I'm not."

"Are you telling me lies again Turner?"

Staring at his suspect dead in the eye, he awaited for an answer.

"I just said I'm not." There was a tiny hint of defiance in his voice, and this did not go unnoticed.

Shaking his head in disapproval, Chad merely glanced at Francis.

Timmy felt another slug impact his stomach, nearly making him pass out. This sort of physical hardship was something the pink-hatted boy's body simply couldn't handle.

"Do you wish to overthrow the CKC and assume power for yourself?"

"What the? No! Who's telling you this crap." His voice was far more shaky this time around.

The high school bully punched the boy square in the nose, making it bleed profusely.

"Don't speak like that towards me Mr. Turner, you are a loser! Be lucky we're even holding a trial for your sorry ass. If it were up to me, you would've been out of here years go."

Timmy remained silent, too weak to reply back.

"Good, now next question."

He warily stared at his interrogator and then up to Trixie, who's once emotionless face was replaced with concern. But over what he didn't know.

"So tell us again, are you involved with the Student Union, yes or no? Be truthful this time."

Was this guy deaf? He must've answered this same question like a million times and he still wasn't satisfied. What a sicko.

"I told you guys..." he was really in pain now, but he had to defend his innocence. "I'm not."

Right after he finished saying those last words, a fist smashed right onto his nose again, exponentially increasing the amount of blood that poured right out of his nostrils. But his ordeal wasn't over yet. Even though he clearly saw that Timmy was barely able to keep conscious, Francis pummeled Timmy's left eye several times before kicking down the boy's chair and sending his foot right up the side of his gut. His victim yelped out in anguish, but that didn't faze his punisher one bit. The young man was enjoying this to the point where he was in a full state of ecstasy, and he was itching for _more_.

Unable to endure the site of him being tormented any longer, Trixie decided to speak up. This was wrong, no, this was more than wrong, it was _cruel_. **  
**

"That's enough Francis."

Just about every person who was present in the trial was muddled by Trixie's unexpected words, including Timmy.

Chad, perhaps the most nonplussed one in the room, quizzically stared at his superior.

"Excuse me?"

"I said stop it, the both of you. Can't you see that you've put Turner through enough already? It's obvious he didn't do anything wrong."

One person, a brown haired girl with green eyes, supported her verdict.

"I second that notion, he did no wrong here. Why accuse him for something he didn't do?"

Another individual hidden in the shadows put his fist in the air. "Objections! From what I can tell, Mr. Turner here is guilty and should immediately be punished to the fullest extent to teach a lesson to the rest of Dimmsdale high that rebellions will not be tolerated!"

Shouting from all sides of the make shift court room erupted in full force. There was an obvious split on what the defendant's fate should be, but if one examined the situation more closely, it symbolized something much more than that.

However shallow the signs, it showed that while few sympathized with the unpopular, their numbers were gaining strength in the club. They never really voiced their opinions, but they definitely did exist.

And Trixie was a fine example.

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Chad yelled to stop the bickering.

"The club's head leader hold's the final decision regarding Turner's judgement." Waiting for everyone to hush up, he continued. "So Trixie, what's your call?"

The internal conflict she was faced with tore her insides apart. She didn't know what measures to take, because her decision had the potential to produce unintentional consequences that would come back to haunt her later. But she didn't care anymore, Timmy was suffering, and for the first time in her life she placed someone else over herself.

"I declare Timmy Turner innocent, and is hereby released from this trial free of all charges."

To say that the court's occupants were astonished by her ruling was a sheer understatement. Today's trial was just full of surprises wasn't it? Hell, even Francis who had no conception on how the system worked was downright dumbfounded by Trixie's decree. None of them could have ever foreseen this coming.

Twitching, Chad had no choice but to follow her orders. "Very... Very well then."

Timmy's chair was lifted back upright, and the strings of ropes that kept his hands locked together were untied. After that, a blindfold was harshly wrapped around his eyes before someone dragged him out on the cold hard ground.

* * *

Escaping the clutches of certain doom didn't necessarily mean that he would be released into the most hospitable place ever. In fact, he had be thrown into somewhere that was anything but.

...Right next to a dumpster.

But Timmy didn't care nor have the might to move himself away from the trash bin. The torture he had sustained had reduced him into such a sorry state that anyone strolling by might've mistaken him for being dead. The combined pain he was suffering with right now left him immobile, and to be honest, he was quite glad. At least now he wouldn't be able to dig himself into some other preposterous mishap.

"Timmy are you ok?" A gentle voice asked near by.

What a stupid question. Oh no, it's not like he got his ass handed to him by Francis or nearly got exiled by the CKC, nope, not him. Who was this person anyway? Judging by the tone, the said person was a girl, but he was so out of it he was unable to pair it with a name. His eyes were glued shut, so trying to see who she was using sight was totally out of the question.

Shaking his head, he sensed the female gently try to lift him up. Sadly, she failed, dropping him to ground with a loud and seemingly painful thud. Luckily for him and her, he was numb enough to absorb most of the shock-waves. Sighing out in frustration, she decided to take a different approach by putting his arm over her shoulder and slowly standing up. This time, she was successful, and began wiping away at the blood that rested on his nose and right beneath his nostrils.

Totally gross.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there Timmy..."

Half-opening his untouched eye, he caught a glimpse of the girl trying to comfort him, but his blurred out vision impaired his ability to identify who the young women was. It didn't matter though, because to him, she was like a female nurse tending to a wounded soldier, her touch akin to that of what he could best describe as an angel.

Suddenly, the boy's head began to feel dizzy, and before he knew it, he was out cold.

* * *

Timmy woke up to the ambiance of heavy rain droplets landing just above him. His memory was fuzzy at best, and the only thing he was able to recall was him being tried by the CKC. Anything after that was jumbled together as a series of broken memories which he had no chance of interpreting. So how he got here, and who brought him here, remained unknown.

Presently, he was sitting in the leather seat of a car, presumably owned by someone who had quite the expensive taste. This whole waking up in random places thing was really starting to get on his nerves, and to top that off, there were multiple bandages all over his face accompanied by ointment. Whoever put them there obviously cared enough to make sure he was ok.

Surveying the car's core, he discovered that there was no one else inside the vehicle except him. The steering wheel and setup of the interior made it clear that he was in a BMW, and a very familiar one at that. From what little he was able to interpret from the car's front hood, it appeared to be sporting an all glossy black exterior with hints of chrome at the front, and from what he assumed, other various places including the wheels.

But that was impossible, there was only one person in his school who's car possessed such basic yet prestigious characteristics.

The sound of the doors unlocking broke his concentration and caused him to raise his state of awareness. Watching the entry open, a girl dressed up as a male pulled down her umbrella and threw her hat directly to the backseat.

"...Trixie? You're the one who brought me here?"

The girl nodded, "Good to see you awake finally. You were out for quite awhile."

He contemplated her words and rubbed his chin, "Out? For how long?"

"Couple hours."

A couple hours? He shivered at the thought.

She promptly plopped herself in the drivers seat, handing him over a small bag and a drink.

"I stopped by Starbucks really quick to get us some drinks and croissants, hope you don't mind." Her voice was filled with a hidden amity, stupefying his already dilapitated state.

"While you were unconscious, I managed to patch your face up a bit. It's holding up a little better now, but..."

Trixie's mood died down when she observed the boy's tarnished face. It hurt her seeing him like this, she didn't know why, but it just did. Never before had she felt such empathy for Timmy at such an elevated level, and once again the feeling of remorse came over to fill her entire body. Emotions clouded her thinking, and she choked on the last words she was about to mutter out. Turning away, the girl tried to regain control of herself before Timmy could catch on.

But it was too late, he did notice.

"Trixie is everything alright?" His shaken voice tug away at her soul. It was heartbreaking to hear how weak he had become, and him being concerned for her in the light of his own injuries just stabbed her right in the chest. How could she have shunned this person for all these years? A person who genuinely cared for her, and tried to be there for her?

She shook her head, fighting back tears that were begging to pour out. Being in the spotlight for all these years had given her more than enough experience to hide her true feelings, but this time she just couldn't.

The Asian girl finally made eye contact with the battered boy, staring directly into his pupils. The way he stared at her conveyed a feeling of warm kindness and acceptance, almost in a manner that made her believe she could tell him anything. Then, without realizing it, Trixie let her guard down.

A salty tear fell out from her eye, travelling down her cheeks before it found it's way off her face.

Timmy saw this rare occasion unfold right in front of him. He wasn't sure what do to do; she'd never cried in front of anyone before. For once, he was seeing the softer side of Trixie, one she refused to show to anyone else.

He had to do something, he just had to. There was no way he was going to make her feel alone.

Almost instinctively, like a husband trying to comfort his wife, he touched her shoulder and ran his fingers gently on the upper portion of her arm.

His warm palms making contact with her felt so natural, and she secretly let out a breath of satisfaction. It was so _affectionate_, and she was curious about how a relationship with Timmy would play out; both emotionally and physically.

There was a brief silence that filled the car, but it wasn't the awkward kind that they were accustomed to. It was the type that was so unfamiliar to them, a silence that could only be applied to two lovers enjoying the simple pleasure of each other's company. But they weren't going out, so how was this possible?

"Trixie." She sprung up at the sound of hearing her name called.

"I just wanted to say... thanks for helping me out today."

She nodded, returning the favor.

"If it's anyone who should be doing the thanking around her, it should be _me_." Trixie's vibrant smile tranced the boy, allowing a faint tease to travel with her voice. Slightly flirtatious and seductive, it was very subtle but pronounced at the same time.

Timmy didn't mind though, because he knew that finally he was making progress.

After years in the making, a small stepping stone had been made in their relationship, a minor one, but it was definitely worthy of noting.

Perhaps there was a chance with her, and maybe, he sensed, a shot at something greater than themselves.


	6. Hidden Patriots

**_Chapter 5: Hidden Patriots_**

The large chamber was cold and dry, void of any color except for the purple and gold banners that draped down from the ceilings and walls. The insignia being showcased on them was a lone grey falcon that was holding a single golden lightning bolt in both of it's talons. This image served as the defining symbol of their creed, a representation of all they stood for.

Unlike before, the beings that resided within this castle were accompanied by many more occupants, all whom were facing towards a throne. One of them approached his master, eager to tell him of a recent development.

"One of our allies wishes to bring to your attention a peculiar person he believes we should be concerned about."

Nodding his head, he stepped off his throne, dragging his long black cloak that slithered on the stone floor. Traveling down into the shady crowd, he met with several smaller figures.

"Who is this 'young man' you seem so terrified of?"

The leader of the group consisting of dark blue fairies with pointed ears emerged and bowed down his head out of respect for the _almighty one_.

"Timmy Turner." he mumbled.

The man grinned, "Ah yes, the_ boy_. I've heard many things about him and from what I gather, he seems to be quite a formidable opponent. Collect as much intelligence on the young man as possible; I want to know everything about him. As soon as that is done, report back to me."

Turning his back, he hastily made his way back to his chair.

"You all have your orders, now see to it that they get done." He waved his black gloved hand, causing all the occupants in the room to poof at an instant.

* * *

The member count of the Student Union doubled in mere days, creating a great deal of alarm to sweep the CKC. Although no public statement had been heard from Trixie or the council, it was obvious that they were definitely concerned, vamping up the number of MPS guards that lined the halls and treading carefully to avoid unnecessary confrontation. Presently, the school had the serious potential of witnessing a trade off in the balance of power, a prospect that was unimaginable only a month ago.

Timmy, on the other hand, was trying with all his might to distance himself further than he already had from the radical revolutionary group. There was no way in hell was going to risk being labeled as affiliated with _them_ again.

The current state of affairs was becoming frightful**,** and he was amazed that the uprising had become a force to be reckoned with. But whether or not they had the ability to dethrone the CKC had yet to be seen.

Due to the growing struggle for control, both sides were beginning to commit terrible acts of brutality against innocent students, and it was starting to become an injustice Timmy was unable to overlook. However, with Trixie looming on his mind, he tried to maintain a state of neutrality. She'd aided him more than she had to during that day he was interrogated, and he knew that standing against the Club would also mean taking a stance against _her._

If this sort of upheaval had found itself manifesting earlier during his uneasy circumstances and relationship with Trixie, it might've been an easier choice to make. But now he was more inclined to side with his crush if anything. He didn't want to turn his back on her, even if she did do it to him many times before, and until something drastic happened, he didn't want to take a chance.

Pacing towards his locker, he spotted Trixie opening hers just down the row. Upon noticing him, she produced a faint smile at his direction, and he responded back in the same manner. For the first time ever, there was a hint of mutual friendship that both of them had been lacking since kindergarten. Nonetheless, talking to each other in public was still a bit of a gamble. The divisions that separated them were still prominent as ever, and it would take more than a few friendly gestures to erode them away.

Sad, but it was just another commonly accepted norm that everyone had to abide to.

As Timmy strolled by, he assumed that she was just going to continue minding her own business, because if anyone saw her willingly conversing with the likes of him, it would spell trouble for the girl.

But contrary to what he already ingrained into his mind, Trixie had other plans.

"Hey Timmy, what class you got next?" It was unnatural for her to initiate small talk with a lowly loser like Timmy, but she felt like she owed him something. The way her own people treated him was savage and unjust, and that in itself caused her to sprout up empathy for Turner.

He stopped mid-step and faced her. _Did she really talk to him first?_

Well that's something that didn't happen everyday.

"Um... P.E." he mumbled back.

She nodded, "Oh I see, hey about yesterday, can we try to-"

"Keep it on the down low?" He interjected in a low tone.

"Yeah..."

He would keep there encounter yesterday a secret indefinitely. "Don't sweat it, scouts honor."

Examining the school halls, he was astonished to find that the Asian girl had not a single guard watching her from a distance, highly unusual for someone of her position. Her seemingly apparent negligence had the potential to put her in grave danger.

"Um, Trixie, isn't a little unsafe for you to be out in the open here? In case you haven't noticed, but there's bunch of deranged students on the loose."

She grabbed a book from her locker, "This portion of the school is secure, and I'd actually be more concerned about where you're going. The gym is a hot spot for Union activity."

Timmy sighed; only with his luck, "Great."

Sheepishly smiling, she grimaced slightly at the sight of the mild swelling and bruised eye that remained on his face. It amazed her how fast he got over what happened yesterday, but then again, she shouldn't have expected any less. One of the things she appreciated about Timmy was the resilience he displayed against anything the world could throw at him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine." She affirmed.

"I guess..." Timmy checked the time on his phone. "Before I go, can you answer one question for me real quick?"

Curious, she nodded.

"What are you guys going to do with the Student Union?"

She didn't expect him to bring about such a sensitive topic. The Asian girl already knew exactly what they were going to do with the revolutionaries once they got out of hand, but she couldn't tell Timmy. Revealing such information would put in her in a a negative light in Turner's mind, and for whatever strange reason, she didn't want that. Trixie didn't want to distance him away from her, and for once in her life, she actually wanted him to be her friend. But it was either absolute power or Timmy, and trying to maintain balance between the two was proving to be nearly impossible. She had yet to address the council or the club about her plans, but it was certain to include a great deal of violence. In other words, they would crush the resistance when the time was right, leaving nothing more than beat up students and exiling countless more. Though she morally objected such drastic measures, she had to go through with it; she had to keep her popularity.

"Hmmm, probably try to negotiate with them. Hopefully we can settle things peacefully." Trixie was _lying_, she had to.

She had her place and he had his, and with her rank threatened along with the CKC, she had to make sure the status quot was kept by using any means necessary.

However, deep inside Trixie was suffering from an ever intensifying internal endeavor that had surged recently due to her growing relationship with Timmy. She knew what she was doing was wrong, because when it really came down to it, her and the other populars were indirectly responsible for the feelings of animosity and hatred that led to the creation of the Student Union. If they weren't so corrupt and ruthless in their quest for power, all of this could have been avoided.

"Wow, really? The CKC going for the middle ground? Now that's new." Timmy rubbed his chin.

She smiled halfheartedly, trying to shelter her guilt. "Yep, gotta make compromises ya' know?"

Unfortunately, lies can only be buried for so long.

* * *

It didn't take the most keen person to see that the Student Union had gained enough power to effectively secure an area for which to stage it's operations. The rebellion was accelerating at such a rate that made even Trixie's intelligence on the matter outdated. This wasn't good at all, especially not for the student majority.

If this closed off place was any indication of how things would be ran if the current aristocracy was overthrown, then perhaps having the CKC remain in power was the lesser evil. From all corners of the gym and the hall outside it, anyone who had even the faintest trace of being of noble status or suggesting disagreement with the Union's cause was lined up and robbed of all their valuable belongings, tossed into a sort of 're-education classroom' glamorizing the party's leaders and ideology.

In the middle of all this commotion was Timmy, who found great difficulty in trying to maintain a low profile, and anybody paying close attention to him would've quickly concluded that he was obviously out of his element. Nearly everyone in the proximity was wearing a a red armband of some sorts, and the few who weren't were quickly finding themselves being brought in for immediate interrogation, or for those who were lucky enough to remain undiscovered, scampering for refuge.

He quickened his pace and made a mad but subtle dash towards the men's lockers. That place was always designated as a neutral zone no matter how severe tensions got within the school.

Sadly, someone had discovered him before he was able to reach the temporary safe haven.

"Comrade, where is your armband?" a voice asked from behind.

Cursing under his breath, he turned and met the eyes of a menacingly large teen standing about ten feet down from him. He appeared to be... displeased.

Spontaneously coming up with answers wasn't exactly the buck-toothed teen's forte, but he had try.

Somehow.

"I-I- lost it?"

"Is that an answer or a question?"

Timmy blinked, producing a weak smirk, "Um... an answer?"

Wrong comeback. Unsatisfied with his excuse, the teen stomped closer toward's the hardly intimidating boy.

"Uh, excuse me _comrade_, is it something I said?" Using that term was probably not the wisest choice of words.

"You're not my comrade, you are part of the popularst pigs! There's no way you would lose your armband if you were devoted to the Union."

He wasn't serious, right? Timmy, _popular_? That was the most comical contradiction he'd ever heard in his entire life.

"Do you know who you're even talking to? I'm Timmy Turner, hardly popular." He said snickering to himself.

The hostile teen was more than convinced his accusations were correct, so he disregarded Turner's statement.

"Liar!" He shouted across the halls.

His previous steady slow footsteps were abruptly substituted with a full scale sprint, stunning the accused-popular boy in place.

Charged by Tad a few days ago, and now charged by this guy. Go figure.

Before his body was sent a spiraling out of control, a hand grabbed his arm, forcing him to be dragged along by an unknown individual.

"Hey who the hell are you and what are you doing?!" Timmy yelled while they sprinted down the hall.

"Does it matter? I'm saving your stupid ass!" He figured that this was the best answer he was going get from... whatever gender this person was. The identity of his mysterious savior was entirely concealed, covered by a black face mask that hid every facial features except their eyes. This was accompanied by an equally dark semi-thick thermal sweater and pants, which resembled of that worn by spy if anything. For the time being, everything was just one fast paced blur.

The teen they had left in the dust was quite angered by his victim's sudden extraction, causing him to yelp out in frustration. Apparently, this was his call for help, and now several more people joined in the chase to capture them.

"Great now you got more of them after of us."

Trying to maintain a steady stream of oxygen to continue on running, his rescuer replied back. "Can it Turner! Now I suggest if you want to continue the rest of high school with your limbs still attached to your body, you'd cut it with the comments and questions and shut up!"

Now he was quite puzzled. The said-person actually knew who he was.

Finally able to pace his breathing, he had to ask. "Wait you know me?"

"Didn't I tell you to quit it with the questions?" The unknown figure groaned back.

Pouting unconsciously, Timmy zipped his mouth. Whoever his savior was sure as hell wasn't the mostly friendly person in the world.

Wondering if they were still be chased, he glanced back, only to be appalled at the sight of nearly a dozen Union members trailing them.

"Uh, I may not know who you are, and I'm not doubting your abilities, but there's-"

"I know Timmy! Now can you seriously shut up?! God, it's like you want me to leave you behind." Turning to glare at him briefly, the dark brown eyes that met with his struck as someone vaguely familiar. He'd seen those eyes before, but not for awhile. After having some time to analyze their voice, he categorized this person as a female, which lay rest to which gender the person was. However, although it was rather commanding, he swore that he'd heard this voice somewhere in the past.

Coming to the undeniable proof that his rescuer was indeed a girl, the hormone ridden boy couldn't refrain from examining her physique, and to put it quite frankly, she had a _very attractive body_. It wasn't quite up to par with Trixie's, but it was pretty up there. But that wasn't the main thing on his mind given their current predicament.

Coming up to a corner, the girl made a sharp turn, forcing her companion to do the same.

"Just keep on moving your feet, we're almost there."

"Almost where?!"

"Damn it, stop it with the questions!"

This was just asking for problems. She didn't answer his questions, he had absolutely no clue who this girl was, no clue where they were going, and they were being chased by the Student Union. Just lovely.

Timmy didn't know how they were going to shake the dangerous students behind them, and unless she was some sort of trained assassin, they were as good as dead. Anxious, he kept observing the Union supporters that continued to gain speed. The underlying fear of being caught consumed the boy's mind, and he was seriously praying that she had some sort of plan to get them out of this mess.

Turns out she did.

"Don't worry about it, I got this."

It was literally like she read his mind.

Pulling out odd looking cans, she threw them back at their unsuspecting pursuers. Almost upon impact, the cans exploded, releasing a cloud of smoke that obscured their enemy's field of sight and made it nearly impossible for them to chase the pair any further.

Hearing heavy coughs and cursing, Timmy breathed in a sigh of relief.

"Where did you-"

"-made the smoke bombs myself. Gee, you really can't stop talking can you?" She interjected.

"Sorry, it's kinda my reaction to nerve-racking situations..."

Chuckling, the girl produced what he made out to be a lowly smirk, "Obviously."

Eventually they reached the front of a door, and not just any door, a door that led into the _Janitor's closet_ of all places.

"Alright seriously, thanks for saving me and all, but why are we stopping here?"

Ignoring him, she opened the door and shut it silently, dragging Timmy in with her.

"Stay quiet, those smoke bombs will only keep them occupied for so long." She instructed further.

Well, whoever this girl was, she kept him out of harms way so far, so using that logic, it was probably best to stay close to her. A smart choice, because almost exactly as she predicted, they heard shouting and a number of footsteps running down the hall. The closer they got, the more anxiety grew within Timmy's head, because he knew that the only thing separating them from their pursuers was a thin wooden door. Just one tiny peep, one unintended noisy movement, and it was all over for them.

Holding his breath, he watched the shadows pass right by them through the small crevice underneath the door.

A few moments after, he heard the group's movement distance further away, until the halls outside were entirely still.

Turning on the dim flickering light of the closet, the mysterious female with him mumbled; her tone slightly irritated, but also carrying a faint trace of curiosity.

"Figure out who I am yet?"

Shaking his head, the feminine combatant sighed. Taking off her mask, Timmy was astounded to find that the girl that rescued him possessed one of the most dazzling faces he'd ever laid his eyes upon. Who was this girl? And why did he feel like he recognized her from somewhere?

"Remember me? My sister used to babysit you."

* * *

"This Club session is now in order!" Chad announced, signaling for everyone in the large circular assembly hall to break their side conversations. Obviously enough, security here was tight, with MPS guards dressed in royal blue imperial-like uniforms standing at all corners and entrances of the prestigious auditorium. Every important member of the Cool Kids Club and it's student paramilitary organization, the Ministry of Popular Security, were here awaiting for the club's president to speak.

With all four members of the council finally seated at the center front for everyone to see, Trixie rose from her chair and stepped up to the podium. She was left with no choice but to address the entire club as a whole, because for once in the organizations life span, they were all _afraid. _They had to come up with some sort of containment plan that would allow them to keep order, otherwise, the school would fall into chaos.

"My fellow peers, as we all know, the sudden surge of uprisings is spiraling out of control, allowing for the manifestation of the Student Union."

Reading the written speech she had placed in front of her, she continued to speak.

"Now I'm sure many of you would like to deal with them in the same manner we've dealt with past rebellions, but I have called for all of you today to notify you that this relatively complicated problem can not be met with a simple answer." The crowd of aristocrats lay silent, listening carefully to their leader's speech.

"That being said, we cannot immediately use force as a way to dispatch of this growing hazard, because doing so would create a negative backlash which would produce far more serious consequences." She paused for a minute. "But as I stated in an earlier meeting, I am not taking this option away from the table. Instead, they will be used in a way that coincides perfectly with my plan."

She stared at a highly decorated teen who sat directly next to her three main friends. He was a fairly polished fellow, sporting several different metals and accolades on his chests, as well as an elaborate grayish uniform that was trimmed with faint hints of gold at the end of his sleeves. This person was Alexander Obshchiy, or more commonly known as the commander of the MPS. Reserved and disciplined, he was a man of proper etiquette and high class, the perfect man for a job of his caliber. A popular student himself, his decision to take command of the MPS was unknown; but one thing was undisputed, he was a tactical genius and honor student, loyal to the Cool Kids Club till the bitter end.

Nodding in acknowledgement back at her, he locked his sharp brown eyes with hers. Turning away and placing his officer cap on his black hair, Obshciy knew exactly what he was to do when the order was given.

"So what do you think we should do with them now?" A voice asked in the distance.

Another person felt the need to voice his opinion as well. "Yeah, this so called 'Union' is wreaking havoc throughout the school! What do you propose we do?!"

A collective chant of agreement spread among the assembly hall, forcing Chad to once again call for order.

"Silence! This is precisely why we're here; to find out exactly what Trixie suggests we do."

Waiting for the chatting to die down, her friend gestured to continue. He, Tad, and Veronica were eagerly awaiting for her to outline her strategy, because even they were kept in the dark about her plan.

"We wait for the issue to resolve itself." The statement was so ambiguous and general that it left those attending the meeting mystified.

Expecting such reaction, the Club's president continued.

"The Student Union is playing right into our hands." Clearing her throat, she re-adjusted her posture and held onto each side of the podium. "They're using violence as a main component of their so called revolution, and as a result, the rest of Dimmsdale high isn't very supportive of their actions. Sure, they may be growing in strength, but in the long run, they are supplying the nails to their own coffin."

The audience was beginning to understand their leader's mentality, but that still wasn't enough substance to adequately alleviate their worries. So, being the political figure she was, she began to address them with quick ease.

"When the student body eventually gets fed up with this insurrection, they will look for someone to clean up the mess. And who will that be? That my fellow peers, will be us. Only then will we use our might unrestrained against the rebellion, and when the dust finally settles, they will see us not as their oppressors, but their saviors**.**"

Narrowing her vision on the crowd, she finished her speech.

"This will be our defining moment, our chance to consolidate our power once and for all."

Thunderous applause echoed through the auditorium with unanimous approval. Trixie's plan was cunning, clever, and most of all, beneficial for every member of the Club. This rebellion was proving itself not to be a nuisance, but an asset of the popular, a way for them to improve their negative image to Dimmsdale high.

But to Trixie, it wasn't something to be excited about. The reasoning behind her plan was not for the overall well-being of the high school, but for her own selfish gain. How would Timmy react to such a devious planned, masterminded by the very girl he held such high regards for?

* * *

This day was just getting better and better.

Not only was he a wanted man for the Student Union, but he was now in the presence of a girl he'd never pictured himself being within a mile radius ever again**. **But in the unlikely case it did occur, Timmy didn't count on encountering her like this.

"TOOT-"

Covering his mouth with lightning speed, she placed her finger up to her lips to signal him to hush up.

"You're really loud you know that?" She whispered. "Quiet down, patrols might still be lurking outside."

He nodded, and Tootie removed her hand to allow him to speak.

"Tootie? What the hell, is that really you?"

Rolling her eyes, she grunted.

"No, I'm a figment of your imagination. Who the hell do I look like I am?"

Well, an angel for starters. An almost flawless frame and a gentle face that would put many of the most prettiest girl's in school to shame. Except Trixie's of course. If he knew years ago that she would've developed into the beautiful girl before him, he probably would've re-considered labeling her as a crazy stalker.

Puberty had been very kind to young Tootie.

"Uh, well, thanks for the rescue back there... by the way what happened to your glasses, and where are your braces?" He had no idea why he was compelled to ask her such trivial things. For a second, Timmy had nearly forgotten the seriousness of their present state.

Sighing and shyly smiling, she responded. "Timmy it's been like how many years? I wasn't going to wear braces forever you know... and there's also these funny thing's called '_contacts'_, I'm sure you've heard of them."

"Oh." That was another new thing. When the hell did she become so sarcastic?

"You're lucky I happened to be doing some reconnaissance in the area, otherwise you would've been another tally to the count."

"Reconnaissance?"

What was this girl? A CIA agent? Turner was just mind boggled how much Tootie had changed over the years.

Breathing out, she figured that now was a good time to explain everything to him. His former lover couldn't blame him for not knowing about them, not when they were eclipsed by their more dangerous counterparts.

"Right... well I suppose I have a lot to update you on."

"And that is?"

"I'm part of a group known as_ The Patriots._"

"The what?"

"_The Patriots_." Tootie growled lowly.

"It's a movement much like the Student Union. But we're different in many aspects, so before you go bad mouthing us, let me explain."

It's not like he had a choice but to listen to her anyway.

"The Patriots stand for a more balanced and fair system, promoting the idea that _all_ students are enrolled equally. We hold a strong belief that an elected student body is the only way to prevent a tyrannical organization like the Club from rising. We don't believe that the aristocracy should remain in power, but we also don't believe in condemning the popular kids either. That's another thing, while the Student Union believes in a 'popularless' society, we don't. Pivoting us against them is not something we promote, because it's just a breeding ground for more hatred."

Intrigued by what he heard, she continued.

"Fun fact; we're the ones who started the original protests, but what we didn't count on was an organization like the Union forming into what it is now. Originally, we were hoping to change the status quot through peaceful means, not through violence. Unfortunately, the bulk of of the movement seemed to be appealed by Union ideology, and ever since, we've been underground."

"Why? Shouldn't you at least try to get your message across? The school is in a state of near civil war for heaven's sake."

She had already formulated a way to counter his argument.

"Believe me, we would if we could, but our numbers are low, and we simply just don't have the resources we need at our disposal. Plus you have to take into account that we would be deemed enemy's to both the Student Union and the Cool Kid's Club, and that in itself would be suicide."

She paused briefly.

"Not to mention we lack the proper leadership."

Needless to say, the Patriots were the underdogs in this vow for control.

So now he'd heard it all. If the bid for supremacy between the Cool Kids Club and the Student Union wasn't enough, apparently there was a third faction hidden behind the scenes; the Patriots. This was just ridiculous.

He did have to admit though; their philosophy was in line with his own.

"Think you'd wanna join?"

Did she really...? She did.

This was exactly the sort of thing Timmy was trying to avoid. But of course, with his record bad luck, he'd landed himself right in the middle of yet another consequential-ridden agenda. So the question now was, would he join?

"HELL NO!"

Tootie forcefully shut his mouth with her hands.

"I said shut up! Do you want them to catch us? And why would you say no? I would expect someone like you to join us." She whispered.

He shoved aside her hand to give a more detailed explanation. "Well for starters, you guys have no leadership, and second off, I'd hate to get my ass handed to me again." Turner pointed at his still bruised up face. With Cosmos and Wanda still away at Fairy Inspections that now took place on Fairy World, Timmy had no choice but to let his injuries heal naturally.

This, however, didn't seem to be a good enough reason for him to decline her invitation. "You're going to let them win JUST because of a little rough housing?"

"A little?!"

"Yes, a _little._ Your superficial wounds are minuscule when compared to the grander scheme of things."

"Oh, so now you think you're fighting for some higher idea don't you?" Timmy mocked, "Just by the way you described this stupid organization made me NOT want to join. It's so obvious you're losing, so why risk it?"

"That's why I'm asking you to side with us... As much as I'd hate to admit it, but we could use someone like you." Then thinking further, Tootie figured out the _real_ reason why he wouldn't join. How could she have overlooked such an obvious thing? There was no way he'd go back on his own beliefs unless it was for a certain someone.

"It's because of Trixie isn't it?"

He refused to comment.

She sneered. "I should've known. You still like that bitch after all she's done to you?"

"She's not a bitch!" Timmy protested, standing up to stare down at the crouching girl.

Tootie got up as well, "Oh yeah? How about all those times she ignored you? Or those times she kicked you out of her birthday parties? I could go on and on, but then we'd be here forever. Don't tell me you don't remember."

He remembered them all clearly. But he didn't think it was fair to be judgmental, despite Trixie being just that. Tootie didn't see the real her like he did.

"Well, you don't know her!"

"And you do?" The once nerdy teen protested.

"Yeah, actually I do." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Prove it."

That was one way to put him on the spot. As tempting as it was, the boy realized that the answer to her question was better left unspoken. Revealing such information would destroy Trixie, and while he wasn't familiar with everything about her, he knew more than most.

"Why does it matter? I don't want to join and that's final." Timmy affirmed, crossing his arms.

Tootie was getting a little fed up with his stubborn attitude, so she figured that rather's well get under his skin. "Fine, if you don't want to join, then go ahead and try to win that stupid little whore's heart."

Enough is enough. Timmy couldn't tolerate her little jab's at Trixie any longer. "You're just jealous because I like her and not you."

The girl's stern face expressed softness for just a second. He had pulled on a very sensitive heart-string, one that was too close to home.

"That... That's not true."

Actually it was to a small extent. While years of hardship had eroded away her love for Timmy, there were still shreds of feelings that managed to remain intact within her. She knew it, and she hated herself for this very reason. But at least she was making progress, something that she thought she'd never be able to do. Unfortunately, she wasn't fast enough to put her thoughts into words.

"Oh really? Prove it." He asked.

The tides had abruptly turned on her. She didn't see this coming, but she should have. As careless and clumsy as Turner appeared to be, everyone, including the CKC, knew that deep inside lay a clever, witty, and heroic persona that he didn't know he had or was too lazy to utilize. That is why the CKC always enforced such drastic measures against him and precisely why the Patriots wanted him in their ranks.

Tootie lied about doing reconnaissance. In fact, the only reason she was able to rescue him in the first place was because she was assigned by her organization to keep tabs on him, and when the moment presented itself, persuade him to collaborate with them. It sounded great on paper, but was proving to be an utter failure when carried out.

"I...I..." there was no way she was able to get around this.

"Fine, maybe you're right. Maybe I am a little jealous, but at least I don't act like a stuck up jerk to you." Tootie crossed her arms, "and at least I don't bend backward's for _someone_ who doesn't deserve my attention."

The message was pretty clear in Timmy's mind, though admitting defeat was not something easily achieved with his traits. "Well, it's not like I wanted it in the first place you stalker."

"Stalker? You know what I'll let that slide, and if you're going to bring up the past then so be it. Besides, I suggest you re-assess your situation, because in case you haven't already noticed, I'm the position of power here, not you." And that right there was enough to end the conversation all together. It was true, she was in charge of his fate right now, and annoying her probably wasn't a very bright idea.

So he kept his mouth shut for the time being, just waiting for the hall's to finally clear.


	7. Presage

**_A/N:_**_ Wow, thanks once again for all the new followers, favorites, and reviews! I was meaning to post this chapter on Monday, but between college, the gym, and life in general, I was unable to do so. Also, the editing process was not kind to me this time around, which resulted in a shorter chapter._

_I've decided to change the progression of this story just slightly, and that also greatly had an impact on this chapter._

* * *

**_Chapter 6: Presage_**

Luckily for Timmy, Tootie didn't take his little out-lash to the heart and still offered him safe passage through the Union controlled areas. He supposed he would thank her sometime down the road, but that'd have to wait for a more appropriate time. Just the vibe she gave off was enough to make him voluntarily leave her presence the instant they had reached a safe zone.

A couple days had passed uneventfully since then, and thankfully, Timmy's godparents would make their much needed return in less than twenty hours. While he requested wishes much less frequently than he had when he was a child, separation from his fairies had uncovered the indisputable truth that he was still abundantly reliant on their magic. It wasn't a very calming discernment, because he knew that there would come a time when he wouldn't be able to call upon them at a moments notice, and eventually, a time when he wouldn't have them at _all_.

This was the harsh reality that all fairy godchildren faced, and the morality and process of it all was highly debatable. But eventually, Timmy would lose his fairy godparents like so many others before him, and have all memory's of them wiped clean off his mind _permanently_. Growing up was hard enough for most people, but even more emotionally burdening for those who possessed fairies ever since they were children. Their fairies essentially became a part of their childhood, and to many, their _parents_.

Imagine waking up one day then having someone up from Fairy World notify you that you're finally all grown up, and that your fairy godparents; the same ones that you've spent years with, are being taken away. All of your precious memories with them would be erased, and you would go on the rest of your life with not a single shred of remembrance of them. It would be like they never existed, but you would always have this strange feeling dwelling inside of you; like a part of your very being was missing, stolen from you all those years ago.

Of course, this was the natural and intended way for the magical beings to be separated from their temporary owners, so the looming danger that he could lose them even sooner still haunted him.

Nutrition break was at full swing in Dimmsdale high, and it didn't take him long to notice the dramatic but small changes to the school's halls. If the recently armored equipped human wall guarding the popular's wasn't a clear indication, then certainly the masses of red-armband wearing students hovering just outside of it was. The Union had seemed to establish itself to the point where it didn't need to violently confront the CKC for the time being, because just their presence was enough to cause fear to reside within their ranks.

Currently, there was no denying that the educational institution had been split into two; with half of the school territory belonging to the CKC, and the other half controlled by the Student Union. Now add the Patriots into the mix and you have one clustered chaotic mess**.** The hegemonic age of the Cool Kids Club had come to an uncertain end, but the violent bid for power had just begun. There was no way the popular's would stand idly by and fade into insignificance, so it was only a matter of time before the defining clash between the two major factions occurred, ultimately deciding the future of the high school.

As if having one autocratic party wasn't enough.

Oh yes, both parties were more or less the same, but it was the Union who hid under the guise of false ideology and deception. Their strategy was to appeal to the masses, and they were more than succeeding at doing that.

There was also the issue of the Patriot's, but the extent of their influence was so minuscule that it was hard to imagine them going head to head with their more powerful adversaries. Sad, because if the school had any hope of achieving fairness and equality on any level, it would have to be them who took charge.

Meanwhile, those who declared no affiliation were being thrust into a dangerous position. Before it was easy to stay neutral, however, in the present, this simply wasn't the case. The CKC and Union alike indiscriminately accused people of aligning with the other side, and it had become a common occurrence for many to find their friends missing for a day or unrecognizable the next. This string events had allowed for the creation of a new dim reality; a realization that no one was safe.

Either join the revolution, or protect the aristocracy. It was a lose, lose situation.

And while the school descended into social unrest, there was one thing that persisted on lingering heavily on his mind; the conversation with Tootie. Timmy didn't want to admit it, but she was right; he was turning a blind eye on everything just for Trixie. He'd rather see the whole entire school burned down to the ground than risk compromising their 'friendship'.

It was blind love, perhaps the most dangerous of its kind.

Still weary from being interrogated days earlier, Timmy proceeded to travel through the busy halls. From the looks of things, many were still trying to retain a sense of normality, even with the growing political tensions. An understandable way to deal with the circumstances, though highly naive. Sooner or later something big was going to happen, and remaining ignorant of the problem would only make it's effects that much worse.

Before he managed to meet up with his group of friends, the bell sounded off. Curses, if only his stupid English teacher hadn't insisted on keeping him back in class to clarify his statement on his latest essay, then maybe, just maybe, he would've been able enjoy ten minutes without some sort of burden constantly posing as a thorn at his side.

Unfortunately, his next class would provide him no sanctuary, especially not with its complex equations and concepts.

Math, the horror of it all...

* * *

"So Alexander, I've always been curious; what compelled you to do, well, you know, what you do now?"

Trixie had just finished a brief meeting with the highest ranking officers of the MPS, outlining their strategy to combat the Student Union directly and indirectly, mainly through means of espionage and spreading slanderous information about its leaders and organization. The campaign against their enemy was in motion, and all they really needed to do now was sit and wait for their plans to carry out themselves. There only chance of failure now was if those at highest level of their organization decided to deviate or even_ sabotage_ the process, but what were the chances of that happening anyway?

The muscular but slim teen glared down at her. He wasn't wearing his formal attire due to it's far too glamorous and 19th century styled appearance; in fact, he never wore it unless it was to a club occasion or meeting. Out in public, he dressed just like all the other popular guys, wearing black shades and a combination of Louis Vuitton and a multitude of other high end brands.

"This is going to sound a bit stupid but... I felt like it was sort of, um," he perched his shoulder up, "a responsibility that needed to be taken."

Hmph, interesting. She always knew that he was man of action sort of guy, but never the type to take_ responsibility_. The Asian girl suppressed a chuckle, which Alexander quickly caught on to.

"Uh, what's so amusing here Trixie?"

The girl beamed innocently, "Oh, well, I just find it a little funny."

"A little funny?" He questioned.

Trixie nodded, "Yep. Responsibility is something none of our kind seem to posses... " her mind drifted away, eventually causing her to speak out her true feelings about a different, but quite related subject, "Maybe... if we actually listened to students and treated them with equal respect, they wouldn't hate us." She covered her mouth unconsciously right after she finished her sentence. Those thoughts weren't meant to be revealed in front of anyone, especially not the commander of the MPS

"Just kidding!" She exclaimed in a high pitched voice, "I didn't mean that, what I really meant was-"

"No, no, you're right." Obshchiy interjected unexpectedly.

"My loyalty lies with the Cool Kids Club and it's current commander in chief, which so happens to be you. I've never told anyone else this, but I feel like you'll understand." He sighed, stroking the back of his head, "I carry out my orders not because I agree with them, but because _I have to_."

As strong and determined he was, Alexander wasn't blinded by strict adherence to the club. He was almost like her, in the same aspect that he knew his actions were wrong, but either felt too powerless or scared to do anything against a system that was inherently rooted deep within the school.

"Is that true?" Trixie asked cautiously.

The boy scanned his surroundings and nodded.

She was a bit taken back to find out that a fellow popular, and a quite powerful one at that, shared her secret philosophy. Trixie knew other cool kids held the same belief, but they kept their opinions hidden under the guise of prestige and material.

The girl felt a sudden tap on her shoulder.

"By the way, this conversation never happened." He was firm in his statement, and Trixie knew the drill.

She winked, "It never happened."

* * *

Many didn't find it difficult to sympathize with the pink-hatted teen in their calculus class. They, like him, were struggling to just pass the class with a C.

Unlikely as it may sound, Timmy had somehow landed himself in an upper division math class. Perhaps there was a stroke of high intellectual capability within him after all. Unfortunately, being in this sort of course didn't make him feel like it. Honestly, whatever the teacher said during the lesson went in one ear, and out the other**. **In fact, it probably never even registered as something computable to his brain in the first place.

"Hello class." The teacher announced.

Turner was preparing for the worst, but stupidly hoping for the best. All he had to do was pass this class with at least a seventy percent and he'd be finished, but it would take some sort of miracle to achieve that.

The bell rang and the instructor started the class by getting up from his chair and opening the door, "I'd like to introduce you to a student who's transferring in from another period."

He turned the knob, allowing a girl to enter and walk to the front of the class room.

"This here is _Tootie_, now I'm all sure you..." the sound of his teacher's voice was drowned out the second he announced that name.

_One day. _All he asked for was one day of peace and calmness, and he couldn't even get that.

The girl shyly waved at everyone, and instead of getting responses filled with ridicule and harsh language, received a warm welcome. Unlike her past elementary school identity, the current Tootie was known as one of the most attractive females in all of Dimmsdale high, and practically everyone agreed on that. Many didn't know why she changed herself, but her transformation seemed to have began sometime during middle school, coincidentally right after she got over Timmy. Perhaps she did it to make him jealous, or maybe she concluded that there were other guys out there for her, either way, she was still fantastic eye candy. It baffled many why she wasn't a popular herself, because by all means, she sure had the requirements to become one. Just to put things in perspective, there was even talk that Tootie had the potential to rival Trixie in just about every aspect, but that was up for debate. There was no question the former nerd had improved her public image, but it was still difficult picturing her contending with a heavy-weight popular like Trixie.

But fame and glamour was the least of Tootie's concerns. Little did they know that she was an unpopular by choice, mainly because it was distract her from her true goal, and that is, _the Patriot's goal_. Timmy may have doubted them, but she knew they could make a difference in this school. They could change the system successfully and with minimum violence.

Meanwhile, Timmy quite literally wanted to hide under a rock. He was honestly starting to believe that maybe he was just cursed for life, and perhaps for the next three if reincarnation existed. Now if he just ignored her, hopefully all the unwanted attention she would be receiving would be enough to distract her from him.

He watched nervously as Tootie walked down the aisle and sat down at the only empty seat available... which so happened to be conveniently right next to him.

Fantastic.

"Hmph, didn't think you'd be in this class Timmy." She commented lowering her bag to the side of her desk.

He tensed up, getting a side view of her through his peripheral vision. "Feelings are mutual."

This was going to be a long class.

* * *

"Check your phone." Veronica whispered.

Health was the only class she had together with her 'best-friend'. Ironic if she really thought about it.

Reluctantly, Trixie pulled her chrome plated iPhone out to see the message she had just been sent.

_"So are we like, going to go shopping this weekend?"_

Great, just what she needed; more clothes. Shopping with Veronica was just part of her near every weekend agenda, even if it did bore her to death. It was more of an obligation for her than recreation really.

_"Um, I guess."_ Trixie typed back.

Thirty seconds later, her phone vibrated.

_"Ok, cool. I'll drive!"_ How the blonde could still be possibly excited to go to a place where they've been to every week since elementary school was beyond her. For heaven's sake, they practically bought out the damn shopping center last month if she recalled correctly.

The typical ennui of her health class kicked off as usual following her brief text conversation with Veronica. She'd already went through most of the text book in less than one semester, so it was safe to say that she was more than ahead of the game. Honor student and possible Valley Victorian, Trixie had more going on for her than her good looks and popularity. Besides, no one dared question anything she was doing, including the teacher.

Her dad was quite influential, and her notoriously snobby attitude still smeared a large part of her reputation. Trixie Tang may have been acting a bit more genuine and considerate to Timmy now, but she was still quite a stuck up brat in public. It was all she had ever known, and though doubt and regret was causing her to reconsider her priorities, that same shallow, arrogant, and attention-seeking persona still kept her captive within her own body. It was the price of popularity, and for the most part, she was still willing to pay it.

Trixie was unlike most of her friends, not in the aspect that she had somewhat of a god-complex, but in the rather strange fact that she hardly bullied any of the other students. The most she did was either show off her eccentric clothing or beauty, or give those who she deemed unworthy of consideration the cold shoulder. Only when she was physically or mentally threatened did she unleash her relentless side, but that hardly happened.

Or so that's what she told herself.

While her teacher babbled away, she decided to drift away and possibly catch some much needed rest. After all, it's not like her teacher had anything to say that she didn't already know.

Trixie made a makeshift pillow out of the sleeve of her sweater and placed her head over it. All those sleepless nights of studying and constant nightmares had really taken a toll, and if there was one class she could take a nap in and get away with it, it had to be this one.

Besides, she wasn't a failing student anyway.

* * *

"Timmy... are you serious?"

What did she take him for? A genius? Of course he was! There was no shortage of students struggling in this class, and also no shortage of failing grades. Pride wasn't a luxury he could afford right now, so ignoring his rather awkward encounter with her in the past, he decided to ask Tootie for help. It took the girl some time to agree, but eventually she came around. Through his constant bickering and complaining, it's not like she had much of a choice anyway.**  
**

They were all working on an in class assignment, one she breezed through with quick ease. Sadly, her frustration with Timmy was growing with each passing second, and that was putting it lightly. He was too obstinate to take her advice, and too clueless or lazy to figure out how to dissect any of the problems laid out in front of him.

"You know what, if you're going to just sit there and stare at me blankly, what's the point in helping you?" The girl questioned, eyes beaming with aggravation.

"There's no point, I don't understand this at all."

His stubbornness was proving to be more than she was able to handle. Contempt and anger still fresh in mind, she finally had enough of the boy. "Oh, so you're giving up? Awh, poor Timmy. Maybe Trixie will help you... oh wait that's right, she doesn't care about you."

"What the hell does this have anything to do with her?" He questioned back in a confused tone. Math and her had absolutely no correlation with each other what so ever.

"Because Timmy, I'm trying to open your eyes up to how things really are." Tootie put her pencil done, "She's partly to blame for your lack of focus in school. You're so disillusioned with her that you fail to see that in reality, she's nothing but a slut craving for attention."

She really just called his crush, _a slut._ This was type of accusation was unacceptable.

"Trixie is not a slut," The pink-hatted boy raised his voice a bit in a defensive tone, "besides, how the hell would you know?"

Tootie glared at him, "Isn't it obvious? Look how many guys she's dated; and with those looks, I'm sure she showed them a," she smirked, "_a little something._"

That right there got his blood boiling. "Shut up Tootie, you don't know her!" He snarled acutely.

"Oh this excuse again? So let me guess; you do?" The once nerdy girl mocked.

He hesitated for a second, thinking back on her words. She had a point; _did he really know her? _Even Timmy couldn't say for certain.

"You know what? I may not know everything about her, but I'm damn sure she's not going around sleeping with every guy in the school."

She nearly laughed at his answer, until she stared deep into his eyes. They were filled with undeniable conviction; a hidden truth that he refused to reveal to anyone else. The persistence he displayed when it came to defending and pursuing Trixie was adamant, and it was only now did she realize that she was treading on something that was no laughing matter. Tootie wasn't sure why, but she was actually beginning to somewhat understand where Timmy was coming from. She always held this long belief that Timmy was infatuated with the girl, but upon closer examination, that didn't appear to be so.

But if it wasn't infatuation he was suffering from, then what was it?

Either way, this wasn't a relationship she shouldn't interfere with; even if she was a bit jealous of Trixie. If _she_ was the reason he didn't want to join the Patriots, then so be it, because forcing him to join them would do more harm than good. They were trying to improve the high school experience for everyone, not ruin it.

Tootie acquiescently nodded, not saying another the word.

It was quite clear what he meant, and she didn't need Timmy to elaborate any further.

* * *

So naturally, Cosmo was struggling to overcome the academy's fairly easy obstacles. Inspections were suppose to be, well, _inspections, _not week long conditioning and training programs! This was outrageous, and even Wanda couldn't help but come to this same consensus. Jorgan must've been out of his mind to instate such drastic changes to the already long established routine. Now hundreds of fairies were away from their godchildren, and that in itself was a serious problem for everybody. There was no rhyme or reason to why the de facto fairy came up with this decision, but most didn't give the odd change a second thought.

Fortunately, this was only once a year, and their 'inspections' had fallen under a time that wasn't so busy.

There may be a hundreds of fairies here in the present, but in a few months, they were told it would easily exceed over a thousand. Starting now, inspection dates for all fairy godparents were placed in order by how miserable their child was, with the most severe cases having first priority. So by using that logic, it was pretty obvious that Timmy's misery levels exceeded well beyond the average suffering endured by most teenagers his age. Ironic really, because that same magic that was suppose to provide him a source of relief could also become the catalyst of his troubles.

"COSMO, 500 PUSH UPS, NOW!" Cosmo dreaded hearing the sound of that voice...

He laid flat on the ground, barely managing to push himself up before weakly lunging his body down for another. Stupid Jorgan and his stupid unnecessary bossy ass personality.

On the other side of the spectrum, Wanda was briskly passing through every single obstacle and training station with ease. It didn't come as a shocker to her, or anyone else, to see her husband nearly fail every single test Jorgan had to throw at them. Oh well, at least she would be able to carry the team.

Being away at the Fairy Academy for almost week had led the fairy godmother to miss Timmy and her son Poof, who she'd left in the care of her mother's house. He didn't qualify for inspections because he didn't have a godchild of his own, and because he was far too young. The sooner inspections passed, the sooner she could return to her godchild and her own flesh and blood.

Sighing, the fairy woman turned up into the magical sky above her. There was something a bit... odd about them today, like some strange presence was lingering in the cover of the clouds. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was definitely an off feeling being sent down to her, almost as if _someone_ was watching them. Before she inspected any further, she dismissed them as nothing more than a fairy patrol and quickly resumed back to accomplishing whatever tasks were required from her.

A shame that she didn't play on her gut instinct, because what Timmy's fairy godmother didn't notice was the mysterious being that was observing her from within a hovering cloud; eyeing the training camp with a look of disdain and disgust.

Slowly, he reached for his communicator.

"We've scouted every ounce of Fairy World for a possible location, and I think I found the perfect spot."

_"Excellent, and I assume the Fairies were unable to detect your signature?"_

"They don't have a clue that I'm up here. Our magic is far too powerful and ancient for this generation to sense... sad to think that _they_ were once apart of us."

His leader chuckled lowly on the magical communicator, "_As expected, and do not let your personal hatred for their kind blind you from our goal. Once everything falls into place, we will get our revenge, and they will pay for their lack of vision. Now return back to base."_

The cloaked figure bowed his head, "As you wish ma' lord."

And just like that he vanished without a trace.


End file.
